


深渊

by black_ouka



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Smut, sub clark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_ouka/pseuds/black_ouka
Summary: 布鲁斯想要克拉克，而克拉克也恰好想要他。放飞自我，重度BDSM，没有逻辑，ooc，雷，充满二设。两人的精神状态都十分不健康，非常病态，应该会有不少原创角色出没，点进来之前请三思。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文前提示，请看完再决定要不要看。  
> 本文是作者的放飞自我，重口味，完全不科学，内容全是恶趣味脑洞，不要谈逻辑。  
> 虽然基本上是纯的蝙超，但可能有老爷x原创角色的内容。  
> 本文的蝙蝠和大超病的不轻，这不是玩笑。  
> 人设基于N52，有些许和漫画不同。  
> 时间上二少已死尚未复活，三少是现任罗宾。  
> 有很多关于大超身体的二次设定和妄想。

1.  
人类是一种被自己欲望束缚的生物，布鲁斯·韦恩在十九岁的时候，深切感受到了这个真理。  
当时他在东京，刚刚结束了跟随一名隐居的空手道大师长达两年的艰苦修行，下一步他想去东南亚，而这之前他需要办理一系列的手续，因此有那么一周左右的空闲时间。  
他是在酒吧里结识那个女子的，她自称叫真奈美，有着一头长长的黑发，曼妙的身材被包裹在红色的连衣裙下，布鲁斯还记得她的胸口有一个蜘蛛造型的胸针，在酒吧昏黄的灯光下闪烁着迷离的光线。  
他们坐在吧台边相邻的座位上，因此自然而然攀谈了起来，然后真奈美给了布鲁斯一点暗示。  
对于“性”，布鲁斯一直都不甚热衷，他并不是冷感，只不过是把所有的精力都耗费在了修行之上，过去的两年间他的性生活频率可能一个月最多一次。但此时此刻，他很悠闲，无所事事，加上眼前的性感佳人确实美丽而诱惑，于是他同意了，主动结了账，然后跟着真奈美去了她的公寓。  
性本身没什么好说的，只是性而已，但真奈美却乞求布鲁斯粗暴地对待她，她告诉布鲁斯她想要被支配与蹂躏，她选择布鲁斯就是因为他看起来就像是一头安静匍匐在那里的野兽。  
“我不会看错人的，你也需要这个。”她这么说。  
布鲁斯满足了她，同时也满足了自己。  
他直到此时才发现自己内心深处那种不止餍足的，躁动的欲望究竟是什么。  
真奈美教了他很多东西，告诉了他他究竟是什么，布鲁斯想他是感激这个萍水相逢的女人的，虽然他还是如期离开了日本，并且他们在那之后再也没见过面。  
然而，布鲁斯再次投入到修行之中的时候，发现自己已经无法像过去那样彻底屏蔽自己的欲望了。  
一个从来没有真正吃饱过的人可以忍受饥饿的煎熬，而一旦知道如何才能得到满足，那么这饥饿就显得更为痛苦。  
幸运的是某些事比他想象得更为普遍。  
对此他也陷入过自我厌恶，他不明白自己为何如此异常，为何不能像个普通人一样从普通的性中得到满足。  
“你想成为普通人吗？”塔莉亚这么问他。  
“……不。”他如此回答。  
“那么不就行了。”美丽的前女刺客笑得像个天真烂漫的女孩，“你会是这个世界上最非凡的人之一，那么有点儿不同寻常的喜好也没什么问题了。”  
这让布鲁斯忍不住去吻她。  
不过他们也没能走到最后，由于各种各样的原因，不过现在布鲁斯已经想不起来其中大部分了，他从未后悔爱过塔莉亚，那是他人生中重要的一部分，但他现在知道了他们不可能成为一对儿。  
因为他们是同类。  
后来布鲁斯回到了哥谭，再然后，他成为了蝙蝠侠。  
与罪恶作战能消耗他大部分的精力，但无论怎么忽视体内日渐高涨的欲望，它还是在折磨着布鲁斯。  
最终推了他一把的人是赛琳娜，这只危险的猫，敏锐地察觉了他的本质。  
“瞧瞧你，大蝙蝠。”轻巧地跳上窗沿，在消失前猫女给了他一个飞吻，“你需要宣泄一下压力，而我恰好知道一个不错的地方。”  
她留下一张名片，一家叫“马鞭”的会所的名片。  
这确实是个不错的地方。  
布鲁斯在这里最大的收获是认识了吉娜·爱顿，马鞭的老板娘，是个耐心的老师与朋友，也算是正式带布鲁斯入圈的引路人。  
而布鲁斯的狂野与自律、极端的控制欲与支配欲、以及最令他不安的施虐欲，在这个世界里让他成为了一个最完美不过的top，一个最让人趋之若鹜的dom。  
这是个秘密，却也不是秘密。  
哥谭的整个上流交际圈几乎都知道布鲁斯的癖好，这没什么大不了的，这里是哥谭，只是喜欢挥动鞭子听人哭号不算什么可怕的爱好，甚至都算不上谈资。  
而蝙蝠侠的那部分生活就不一样了，他最亲密的战友都没有几个知道蝙蝠侠可怕的面具下是谁，更不用说布鲁斯韦恩的面孔下隐藏着什么。  
当然阿尔弗雷德什么都知道，但他从来没谈论过这个，他的小少爷是什么样的人都是他的小少爷，而且比起蝙蝠洞里秘密，这又算得了什么？  
迪克也知道，虽然他装作不知道，不过布鲁斯总怀疑他是因为这个才搬出去的。  
杰森还没来得及知道。  
提姆……不管他知不知道，他都没有表现出来。  
这就是全部知情和可能知情的人了。  
蝙蝠侠的狠戾与残暴从未被人联想到其他方面，布鲁斯也很满意当下的状况，但命运就是个阴晴不定的婊子，总是在出人意料的地方给你致命一击。  
他发现自己对自己最好的朋友，对克拉克，对超人，产生了欲望。

2.  
他不知道这是什么时候开始的。  
距离记忆里第一次见到超人差不多有7年了，在正联成立前超人和蝙蝠侠就认识，虽然那个时候他们的气氛算不上融洽，也不知道对方的另一个身份。  
而他们能被称作朋友，也超过五年了。  
他们一起战斗，一起处理各种问题，偶尔也会在生活中遇到对方，他们能互相交流，也能互相理解，布鲁斯喜欢克拉克，虽然他从没承认过。  
然而他不知道这份“喜欢”是何时开始变质的，也不知道这份没道理的欲望是从哪里滋生出来的。  
他只记得，那是一场与布莱尼亚克所控制的机械怪物的战斗，超人及时破坏了布莱尼亚克的控制中枢，停止了所有机械怪物的攻击，虽然布鲁斯还是受了伤，他失血过多失去了意识，醒来的时候躺在瞭望塔的医疗设备里，克拉克焦虑地在他身边看着他。  
他看到那个无所畏惧的超人一脸的不安与焦虑，看到自己睁开眼睛，他也睁大了那双透亮得不可思议的蓝眼睛。  
“布鲁斯！你醒了！”他的声音听起来快乐极了，然后又迅速变得低落而忧郁，“拉奥啊，你流了那么多血……要是我动作再慢个几秒……”  
他的眼睛有点湿润，似乎差点因为某些可怕的预想哭出来，不过这当然不可能，他只是深深吸了口气，然后叙述起了布鲁斯昏迷后的战斗情况和事后处理。  
布鲁斯知道他此刻应该专注于正事，但他却没法忘记刚还看着自己的那双蓝眼睛。  
他想看它涌出眼泪，他想要克拉克平静而沉稳的声音崩溃地发出呜咽，他想看到这个刀枪不入的外星人由于疼痛而颤抖的摸样，他想要把那具完美的肉体按在地上狠狠操弄，这欲望一旦涌出来便再也控制不住，强烈得都让他感觉到恐惧。  
而且这还不是一时的冲动。  
在第无数次从该死的春梦中醒过来的时候，他决定正视自己的欲望，他开始挑选那些外貌酷似克拉克的“游戏玩伴”，强壮的身体，蓝色的眼睛和黑色的头发，带着阳光气息的男孩子们，然而他们全部都没法还原克拉克那种无辜又纯粹，却又仿佛掌握着一切的气质。  
毕竟那可是超人。  
他开始失去耐心，而且开始变得暴躁，甚至导致了吉娜不得不找他谈话。  
“你这样下去可不行，布鲁斯。”人已中年的吉娜带着一种成熟女性独有的温柔安抚着眼前躁动的男人，“你最近表现得都不像你了，罗杰被你吓坏了，他以为你真的会杀了他。”  
“抱歉。”布鲁斯感觉自己的声音僵硬得令人难以忍受。  
“你恋爱了，是吗，布鲁斯。”吉娜把手放在布鲁斯的嘴唇上，阻止他出言否认，“别急着说不，亲爱的，我干这行20年了，你这样的情况我见过太多，你爱上了一个不是圈子里的人，你想要他，但是担心他无法接受，对吗？”  
何止不是圈子里的人，布鲁斯简直想放声大笑，那根本不是个地球人。  
“但是你这样逃避下去是不会有结果的，你会伤害自己，还会伤害他人。”吉娜把手放在布鲁斯的手上，继续说，“你得解决这个，我不清楚你的生活，也不清楚你爱上了谁，所以我无法给你任何建议。但是布鲁斯，你这样下去肯定是不行的。”  
布鲁斯知道她是对的。

3.  
用比平时更狠戾的状态击倒几个毒贩后，蝙蝠侠终于赶到心情舒畅了一些。  
他已经有快一个星期没见到那个蓝眼睛的外星人了，之前的几个星期他们之间吵了很多次，他几乎可以说是故意在找克拉克的茬，好几次口出恶言到让那个不明状况的年轻人露出了受伤的表情，而最让人感到恶心的是，那种状况居然让布鲁斯感到一丝兴奋。  
他果然是正确的，应该趁着自己还没做任何不可挽回的事情，把克拉克推开。  
六天前他们爆发了一次最激烈的争吵，那之后他直接离开了瞭望塔，这六天来克拉克没有来见他，也没有试图和他通信，这让布鲁斯感到异乎寻常的暴躁，简直像是戒断反应，就算实际上他从未真正接触过他的“毒品”。  
所以当他回到蝙蝠车那里，看到站在车边那个红蓝相间的身影时，他几乎屏住呼吸。  
“你在这里干什么？”他几乎是恶狠狠地问。  
“我来和你谈谈。”超人的双手在胸口交叉，看起来像是来兴师问罪的，“因为你不来瞭望塔，所以我只好来找你，因为我估计就算我要求通信，你也不会和我说话。”  
bingo，他果然还是很了解蝙蝠侠的。  
“我不觉得我们有什么可谈。”  
“我只想知道我究竟哪里得罪你了，B。”超人一脸愤怒，“你好歹让我知道发生了什么！”  
“你没做错任何事。”这是事实，“我只是不想看到你的脸，现在你可以滚了。”  
超人带着一种略有点受伤的表情瞪着他，但他没有退缩，甚至没有一点放弃的意思。  
“这种话糊弄不了我，B，我今天一定要问清楚我们到底怎么了。为什么你突然就好像……厌恶起我来了。”他看起来真的很难过，“即便从此之后我们再也无法做朋友，你起码得告诉我原因。”  
“没什么可说的。”因为我想凌辱你，让你哭，让你崩溃，我觉得你不会想要知道。在心底嘲笑着自己，蝙蝠侠不想再面对他，他径直走向蝙蝠车试图离开，结果被一把抓住了手臂。  
超人的钳制如钢铁浇筑般坚固，那双蓝色的眼睛几乎可以说是愤怒地看着他：“我说过，今天我不会让你糊弄过去的。”  
有那么一瞬间布鲁斯几乎要暴怒了，他真的非常想给这张固执的面孔来上一拳，虽然这毫无意义。而席卷身体的暴怒退去后留下的是近乎脱力的空虚，突然间他不想再隐瞒了。  
克拉克确实有资格知道理由，他应该知道自己的好友想对他做什么，这样下去他们的友谊根本无法维持，无论如何都会伤害到克拉克的话，布鲁斯选择坦白。  
“明天晚上八点。”他用极轻的声音说道，“戴上你愚蠢的眼镜，来我家找我，我会告诉你理由。”  
然后他拍开超人的手，钻进蝙蝠车离开了。  
这一晚布鲁斯没有睡好，他忍不住思考克拉克发现真相后会用什么样的表情和眼神看他，并且为了可能发生的情况感到痛苦。  
他心里有那么一小部分希望克拉克不要来，但第二天到了约定的时候，克拉克非常准时地出现了。  
比正常要大上一码的外套有点松垮垮地套在他身上，使得高大的青年看起来显得臃肿而不是健美，头发很认真地梳过却还是显得有点乱蓬蓬的，把自身的魅力完完全全藏起来的年轻人正透过镜片探寻地盯着布鲁斯，他不知道布鲁斯葫芦里卖的什么药，但他不准备退缩。  
而布鲁斯当下的穿得无懈可击，蓝黑色的高级定制套装，精心修剪过的头发，面容深邃，眼神带着玩世不恭的挑逗，一根领带夹的价格就抵过克拉克全身，令人不愉快的派头十足。这个布鲁斯不是克拉克熟悉的黑暗英雄，而是另一个世界的哥谭王子，这多少让寒酸的小记者有些局促不安了。  
如果他们不是正在吵架，克拉克都想要开口借套衣服什么的了。  
布鲁斯看起来倒不是很介意的样子，而是直接让他上车，然后驶向了吉娜的会所。  
“马鞭”是一家私密性极高的SM会所，位于哥谭郊区一个僻静的湖泊之畔，现代简洁的建筑风格，隐秘专业的服务，这里是哥谭那些有头有脸的人物专属的游乐场，让别人看见他和克拉克在一起是有风险的，但是这里的话应该能将风险降到最低。这里有大大小小十几个出入口和一套完整的能保证客人不会迎面撞见的引导设备，毕竟那可是地狱级的尴尬。  
“这里是……？”克拉克下车的时候忍不住问道，这地方说实话透着一股……金钱的味道，令他不太习惯。  
“算是有钱人的游乐中心。”布鲁斯随口回答，“恶趣味版的。”  
克拉克没再问什么，他毕竟是个社会版的记者，大概也知道这里是某种私密会所之类的地方，他从未接触过布鲁斯身为“哥谭宝贝布鲁西”那一端的生活，也不是很清楚为什么布鲁斯要带他来这里，这和布鲁斯突然对他态度恶劣会有什么关系？他想不通。  
他只能跟着布鲁斯走向电梯，看着他轻车熟路地掏出一张卡刷了一下，然后走进了打开的电梯门里。  
电梯很大，四面都是镜子一样光滑的金属墙，克拉克看着倒影在上面的自己和布鲁斯，两个人看起来的区别之大几乎都让他害羞了起来，他从来不觉得社会阶级什么是妨碍人交往的障碍，但有那么几秒他几乎以为布鲁斯是想告诉他“你看起来太穷酸了我不想和你做朋友了”。  
不过他的理智只花了0.1秒就否认了这种可能性。  
走出电梯门的时候，有人在等着他们，看到这个人让布鲁斯愣了一下，克拉克则是从脸到脖子都变得通红。  
这是一位相当美丽的女性，身材也十分出色，然而她穿着一件几乎完全由细绳和流苏构成的长裙，丰满的酥胸若隐若现，令人完全不知道该把眼睛放在哪儿。  
“吉娜。”布鲁斯皱着眉叫出了对方的名字，理论上他预约的流程是不会遇到任何人的，但吉娜是老板，自然可以插进来。  
“布鲁西宝贝儿，不要露出那种不开心的表情，你都快一个月没来了，而且还史无前例地预约了‘参观’，所以我只是想来打个招呼罢了。”吉娜轻笑着说，然后把目光移到了布鲁斯身后的克拉克身上。  
布鲁斯知道她已经猜到发生了什么了。  
“吉娜……这是我的私事，我来处理就行了。”布鲁斯有些艰难地说。  
“我并没有插手的意思。”吉娜不开心地看他一眼，“我看起来像是那么不专业的人吗。”  
这下布鲁斯倒是有点不知道该说什么了，他只能看着吉娜微笑着对克拉克说：“你好，我是这家会所的老板，请叫我吉娜。该怎么称呼你呢？”  
“……肯特。”克拉克犹豫了一下，说出了真名，这个人认识布鲁斯，那么应该没什么关系，“克拉克·肯特。”  
“肯特先生。”吉娜的声音十分轻柔，“很高兴见到你，希望你玩得愉快。”  
不知道为什么，克拉克突然感觉到一种让人口干舌燥的躁动，他忍不住偷偷看了一眼布鲁斯，而后者也正好在看他，表情难以解读，似乎是不安又似乎是期待。  
“那么。”吉娜拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，微笑着说，“我先告辞了，有什么需要可以尽管找我。”  
她转过身，优雅而安静地消失在了走廊的转转角。  
克拉克听到布鲁斯叹了口气，说：“我们走吧。”

4.  
“这是一家SM会所。”走在昏暗的走廊里，布鲁斯突然说道。  
“啊？”克拉克有点意外，他睁大眼睛看着布鲁斯，而后者的表情看起来严肃极了。  
“而我是这里常客。”他能听到布鲁斯吞咽的声音，还能察觉到加速的心跳和血流……克拉克屏蔽了自己的感观，他不想这么窥探布鲁斯，不是现在。  
“所以……？”克拉克试探性地开口，他不知道布鲁斯对他说这个的含义。  
“我觉得你有权利知道我是个什么样的人。”布鲁斯这么回答他，然后推开了一扇门，示意克拉克进去。  
门后是一个不大的，黑暗的空间，只有墙角有非常昏暗的照明，让人勉强不会撞到墙上，而一整面的墙壁都是玻璃，玻璃的另一面是一个独立的房间，展示着另一个世界的光景。  
一名身着皮衣的男性正在抽打一个年轻女性的屁股，女性的表情透着痛苦与恍惚，她在哭泣，却又仿佛陷在欢愉中，这景象淫靡又病态。  
克拉克愣在了那里，他无法从眼前的景象上挪开眼，直到身后传来了关门的声音，他才回过神来，红着脸望向身后的人。  
而布鲁斯就站在黑暗里看着克拉克，这里非常暗，但对克拉克的眼睛而言根本没有意义，他看着橱窗里的光芒渗进布鲁斯的眼睛，呈现出仿佛夜空的深蓝。  
布鲁斯没有说话，他把目光挪到橱窗上，而克拉克犹豫了一下，也重新关注起了另一边正在发生的事情。  
那是一场完整的调教秀，所有的项目都很常规，中规中矩，鞭打、道具、命令服从，对布鲁斯而言这稀松平常，对克拉克而言却显然不一样，他的脸仿佛在燃烧，而比起画面来调教过程中的各种语言和声音就更加令人面红耳赤，布鲁斯好几次以为他要逃走了，但克拉克却只是沉默地看着。  
“这就是，为什么你必须远离我。”布鲁斯站在他身边，用克拉克恰好能听到的声音说，“因为我想这么对待你。”  
克拉克没有反应，他的目光没有离开橱窗，也没有任何表情变化。  
“我想要让你哭泣，让你疼痛，让你尖叫，让你乞求。”在这种环境下，说出这些话似乎也没有那么难了，布鲁斯继续说，“我想操你，折磨你，占有你，现在你明白了吗。”  
“你对我，有性欲？”克拉克的声音很轻，似乎还带着点颤音，布鲁斯不敢看他。  
“是的。”他只是回答。  
“听起来你像是爱上我了。”克拉克叹息着。  
“是的，我爱上你了。”布鲁斯终于承认了这个事实，虽然他一直想否认，“然而我是个虐待狂，所以我的爱，就是这个模样的。”  
“你知道吗，布鲁斯。”克拉克停顿了一会，说，“我爱上你很久了。”  
有那么几秒钟，布鲁斯怀疑自己耳朵出了问题。  
他盯着克拉克，而后者仿佛还嫌不够劲爆地补充道：“所以我想，我们可以交往试试。”  
现在布鲁斯开始怀疑克拉克的脑袋有问题了。  
“我现在告诉你，我想要凌辱你，因为我就是这种人，而你告诉我，我们可以交往试试。”这天底下不会有比这更魔幻的展开了，布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说，“你知不知道这听起来像什么。”  
“我知道。”克拉克异常平静地说，“我觉得这也不坏。”  
“不坏？”  
克拉克冲着橱窗挥了挥手，似乎想发表点意见，但最后还是放弃了，他有点尴尬抓了抓头，然后又看了布鲁斯一眼：“我觉得可以试试，不过我的身体……可能会过于……坚韧。”  
一时之间布鲁斯竟然不知道该就哪句话发表意见好，是这个人随便就决定可以试试，还是告诉他，我早就想好怎么处理你的体质问题了。  
不管如何，眼下发生的事情，是他预计中最不可能发生的情况了，这让布鲁斯感到了分外的烦躁。  
“你根本就不知道自己在说什么。”他愤怒地说，“你觉得你可以承受这一切吗？克拉克，这是伤害，如果没有这方面的需求，无法从中得到快感的话，这就是单纯的伤害。”  
“可是你现在就伤害我了。”克拉克也有点不快地将双手交叉在胸前，这种时候他看起来有点像超人，“我爱你，布鲁斯，我不想失去你，现在就这样直接一刀两断我无法接受。我宁可试一下去爱你，试过之后不行总比试都不试直接说不行来得好一些。”  
布鲁斯意识到他是无法说服克拉克的。  
毕竟他从来没有成功说服过克拉克改变他已经做出决定的事情，从来没有。  
“布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音变得轻柔起来，“让我试试，我真的知道自己在干什么，这些……SM，服从调教什么的，我并不是真的一无所知，我还做过一篇关于BDSM群体诉求的相关报道呢。”  
“理论知识和亲身体验并不相同。”  
“那你必须证明这点我才会放弃。”克拉克顿了一下，“而且，我……”  
他似乎想说什么，却又改变了主意，张着嘴犹豫了半天，最终摇了摇头放弃 了继续说下去，而是走到布鲁斯面前，带着些许的犹豫，吻上了布鲁斯的嘴唇。  
这只是一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，以布鲁斯的标准这甚至都不能算是个吻，但却能点燃灵魂。  
布鲁斯几乎用上了全部的自制力才没有直接按住克拉克的脖子把舌头伸进他的嘴里。  
“好吧，我们试试。”他说，“但不是现在。”  
“三天后。”他无视克拉克失望的目光，感觉到自己的自制力已经接近临界点，“三天后，如果你还是想‘试试’，来韦恩庄园找我。”  
“庄园？”克拉克有点惊讶。  
“是的，我的房间。”这是克拉克，布鲁斯不会在其他地方尝试，“晚上……八点好了，如果你想，就过来。”  
“我会让你知道你要求的究竟是什么。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> game start

布鲁斯觉得这是煎熬。  
随着时间越来越接近八点，他就越来越焦躁，其实他已经做好了克拉克会反悔的心理准备，但克拉克真的没有出现的时候，他差点因为沮丧而开始砸东西。  
这样不行，他告诉自己。  
所以最终他选择拿出一瓶威士忌。  
只是第一杯刚刚下肚，一阵突如其来的风从窗口掠进了房间。  
超人带着一身脏兮兮的黑灰，看起来煞是狼狈地站在了布鲁斯面前。  
“抱歉。”他的面孔看起来有点儿憔悴，“发生了一起油罐车爆炸事故……呃……我是不是来得太晚了？”  
“……没有。”布鲁斯一时之间不知道是感到惊喜还是激动，他只穿着一件黑色的睡袍，意识到睡袍下面什么都没有，让超人的脸微微泛上了点红色。  
“我是不是该洗个澡再说。”他有点儿尴尬地抓住了自己披风的下摆，但依旧带着那种期待的目光，毫不退缩地盯着布鲁斯。  
“你考虑过了？”布鲁斯摇了摇头，让自己平静下来，毕竟一个站主导位的支配者，可不能慌乱无措。  
“我说过，一开始就不需要考虑。”青年用的是超人的声音，比克拉克的略略低沉一些，带着一种不可思议的坚定，他就是用这种嗓音安抚那些被他救下的人们，“我知道我要什么，我也知道你要什么。”  
不，你并不知道我要什么。布鲁斯吞咽了一下，他感到口干舌燥，即便他刚才才喝了一杯威士忌。  
“我……想要你，布鲁斯。”声音变成了克拉克的，更加年轻而响亮，带着些许的不安，“如果这是唯一的方式，那么我愿意尝试。而且……有些事……”  
他没有继续说下去，而是看着布鲁斯，似乎在等待判决。  
“……脱衣服。”最终，布鲁斯下了一条命令。  
这是布鲁斯第一次看着克拉克脱掉那身奇特的氪星装甲，从像潮水一样从皮肤上褪去的纳米机械散发着微光，露出下面象牙色的皮肤。红色的披风无声无息地落在地上，克拉克捡起它，和那个小小的金色盾牌一起放在了桌子上。  
现在站在布鲁斯面前的不是超人了，但也不是克拉克肯特，而是有着完美身躯的阿波罗，湛蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着布鲁斯，他在脸红，却并不羞涩。  
布鲁斯无法控制自己的脚，他走了过去，轻柔地抚上了克拉克的脸颊，他的手指划过青年染着红晕的颧骨，掠过嘴唇，然后沿着脖子一路往下，胸肌光滑而柔韧的轮廓，扫过粉红色的乳头的时候他明显感到手下的身体轻颤了一下。最终他的手停在了轮廓分明的腹肌上，他可以看到克拉克那和人类别无二致的生殖器静静地躺在黑色的阴毛中，但现在做些什么还太早。  
对他而言，比起性，本就有些别的东西更加重要一些。  
“跪下。”布鲁斯下了另一个命令，“身体前倾，撑在地上。”  
克拉克毫不犹豫地照做了。  
布鲁斯轻轻抚摸着他桀骜不驯但异常柔软的卷发，轻轻地说：“想一个安全词。”  
“我觉得我不需要。”克拉克这么回答。  
“这是必须的。”布鲁斯的声音严厉了一些。  
克拉克沉默了几秒，然后说：“香蕉马芬？”  
布鲁斯简直有翻白眼的冲动了，他对这玩意到底有什么执念？  
“可以。”布鲁斯退开几步，“从现在开始，你不可以在未经我允许的情况下擅自说话。不过如果你觉得无法忍受了，就说出安全词，我会停止。明白了吗？”  
“是。”克拉克用恰到好处的音量回答，这让布鲁斯觉得他说自己“不是一无所知”搞不好是真的。  
他欣赏了跪在地上的克拉克几秒，纵容自己感受了一下这个景象的奇异美丽，然后才走到床边矮桌旁，拿起了一个盒子。他的卧室里并没有任何“玩具”，因为他从未招待过任何对象进入自己的卧室，克拉克是第一个，也应该是最后一个，这个盒子里的东西是他特地去准备的，他并不确定它会起效，但这是他能想到的最好的主意。  
这是一条马鞭，标准长度，材料是牛皮，粗而结实，如果是普通人类，这种鞭子能造成相当程度的损伤，甚至会出血。  
作为第一次尝试就是这种鞭子其实有点儿过，布鲁斯很少会做“引导新人”这件事，他是圈子里有名的重度玩家，一般只有真正的被虐狂才会来找他。但偶尔他也做过几次，大多是吉娜拜托他，新人第一次大多只是拍打或者服从练习，最多上不会造成伤害的散鞭和乳头夹。  
但他并不想隐瞒自己的本性，克拉克要求的不是偶尔的练习，而是和他长期的交往。  
他渴望见血的伤害和暴力的破坏，他必须给克拉克展示这些，那样克拉克才会知道自己究竟在要求什么。  
如果他还是决定留下来——布鲁斯不想去思考这种可能性，因为发生的几率微乎其微，但是如果克拉克真的决定留下来……他握紧了鞭子。  
重新回到跪着的青年身边，克拉克没有移动，也没有抬头查看布鲁斯在干什么，安静而顺从地保持着姿势，  
他的背，光洁、白皙、毫无瑕疵，和布鲁斯不同，这位地球上最伟大英雄的身上几乎没有任何伤痕，皮肤光滑的像婴儿，甚至没有雀斑。布鲁着迷地抚摸了这片皮肤一会儿，然后挥动了皮鞭。  
随着清脆的，皮鞭落在皮肤上的声音，克拉克发出了一声有些惊讶的疼痛的抽气声，布鲁斯则满意地看着红色的鞭痕狰狞地浮现在那篇完美的皮肤上，甚至有细小的血珠渗出来。  
“很惊讶吗，克拉克。”布鲁斯俯下身，舔掉了那些血，感受着外星血液和人类相同的淡淡铁锈味，“这条鞭子上附着了魔法，所以它能伤害你，真是个天才的主意，不是吗。”  
当他把这个要求向扎坦娜提出的时候，后者若有所思地看着他，魔法世界是个比所有人能想象的更黑暗的世界，即便是扎坦娜这样正派的魔法师，也对许多事情知之甚详，应该说像布鲁斯这种人，在普通的世界算是阴影，在魔法的世界却是常态。  
最后扎坦娜给他推荐了一家定制这类道具的店，而且没有问他为什么需要这种东西，但布鲁斯怀疑她知道一切，他们认识很久了，在哥谭的黑暗里相识，扎坦娜没有这方面的需求，但她的前男友却是个中好手，而且她如此聪明，恐怕早就知道布鲁斯究竟想要的是什么。  
“我会打你十下，克拉克。”布鲁斯舔了一下青年的耳朵，感受到他的震颤——不知道是因为兴奋还是恐惧，但他没说安全词，也没逃跑，所以布鲁斯决定继续，“你来计数。然后我们再来谈你究竟想要什么的问题。明白了吗？”  
“……是。”克拉克的声音听起来有些紧张。  
“很好。”布鲁斯起身，他调整了一下自己的呼吸，然后抽下了比刚才更重的一鞭。  
痛呼，紊乱的呼吸，抽气声和一声破碎的“一”，克拉克的反应让他不可控制地硬了起来，这一幕只在梦里发生过，甚至梦里都没有如此生动而完美，他几乎要控制不住自己的力道，每一鞭都比上一鞭更加用力，上帝啊他是真心实意想要打破这个人，蹂躏这个人，把他切开碾碎。  
“……十……”克拉克颤抖的声音念出这个数字的时候，他几乎已经是趴在地上了，背上纵横交错的红痕显得狰狞而艳丽，最后的几鞭力道太重，撕破了皮肉，鲜血滴落在卧室的地毯上，斑斑驳驳。  
布鲁斯精疲力尽地退开几步，几乎跌坐在地上，他发现自己高潮了，精液弄脏了他的睡衣，这简直是耻辱，大概自从高中毕业之后他就再也没有这种射在裤子里的经验了，要是被自己以前的玩伴知道，他们肯定都不会相信这是真的。  
布鲁斯·冷血暴君·韦恩，会仅仅因为一场鞭打就兴奋的高潮。  
另一方面克拉克的呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，他重新撑起了身体，似乎在颤抖，却依旧没有说出安全词。  
布鲁斯看着他略为有些异常的动作，突然走过去一把把他拉了起来。  
克拉克是完全勃起的。  
小腹和胸口沾着斑驳的精液，甚至地面上也有，他射精过，还不止一次，然后现在还硬着。  
青年低着头，脸红到脖子根，完全不敢抬头看布鲁斯的眼睛。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯强迫他抬起头看着自己，“你高潮了。”  
“……是的。”湿润的蓝眼睛游移着，“我想控制但是……刺激有点儿……太强烈。”  
“刺激。”布鲁斯重复。  
“疼痛。”克拉克回答，他闭上眼，然后又睁开，这次不再游移了，“是的，就是这样，疼痛能让我兴奋起来，一直如此……不过……不过以前我不会因为这样就射出来……”  
之所以会这样是因为，这是布鲁斯给予的疼痛，他想过会有不同，但他没想到会如此不同。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，这让克拉克看起来有点不安。  
“这很变态，是吧。”他小声咕哝着，“拉奥啊为什么我要说出来。”  
“所以说……”布鲁斯突然笑出了声，“你之所以坚持你能接受我，是因为你一直在渴望这个？”  
“我确实渴望。”克拉克看着他，“但是我爱上你和这个没关系。”  
“我觉得有关系。”布鲁斯粗暴地将他搂进怀里，手按上了他背上鲜血淋漓的伤口，不知道是因为疼痛或是兴奋，克拉克的身体轻颤了一下，“我渴求摧毁，而你渴求被摧毁，克拉克，你就是因此被我吸引的。”  
“……或……或许……吧……”克拉克咬住嘴唇，布鲁斯的手指掐进了他的血肉之间，剧痛，然而他感觉到自己又快要射了。  
“你这个可恶的家伙。”布鲁斯舔着他的脖子，然后冷不丁地咬了一口，“为什么不直接说出来。”  
“因为我不知道……我没试过……”克拉克呜咽了出来，有些语无伦次地说，“我不知道我能不能给你想要的，我不知道是不是……”  
“行了行了，我明白了。”布鲁斯在他耳边轻喃，“所以你想让我狠狠操你很久了，对吗？”  
“……是……是的……”克拉克喘息着，布鲁斯的另一只手抓住了他的阴茎，粗暴得足以产生疼痛，疼痛已经太多了，刺激超出了范畴，但他不会阻止布鲁斯，有些事他没有说，也不想说，他看到布鲁斯眼里的狂喜，他们的唇舌纠缠，硬的发疼的阴茎抵在对方的小腹上，他爱这个，胜过一切。  
他会得到布鲁斯，一如布鲁斯会得到他。

第二天布鲁斯醒来的时候，他躺在床上，浑身酸痛。  
他看着自己房间的天花板眨了眨眼，转过了头，接着他看到了坐在窗边的人。  
青年披着一件宝蓝色的睡衣——是布鲁斯的衣服，头发凌乱地靠在窗边，太阳将他的头发染成金黄色，手里拿着一杯咖啡——之所以知道是咖啡，因为房间里飘着一阵咖啡的香味。  
看到布鲁斯醒来，他露出了微笑。  
“睡得好吗。”  
“很好。”布鲁斯这么回答，他说的是实话，他已经很久，很久，没有感到这么满足了，大概从他意识到自己迷恋上克拉克开始就没有过，因为任何人都无法满足他欲壑难填的渴望。  
直到昨晚。  
发现了克拉克的秘密后他被自己的欲望吞噬了，那之后他极为粗暴地，将克拉克按在地上——四肢着地，他实在是喜爱他亲手造成的，伤痕累累的脊背——他舔舐那些伤口，将舌头伸进绽开的皮肉之中，感受克拉克因为疼痛发出的声音，把自己埋进了克拉克身体里。  
他是那么紧致又火热，足以燃尽布鲁斯最后的理智。  
不过话又说回来了。  
布鲁斯有点儿自尊心受损地看了看精神比他还好不少的克拉克，这个恢复速度真是太可怕了，要是一般人，被折腾成那样起码在床上躺三天吧。  
“你的背怎么样。”布鲁斯问道。  
“没什么问题。”  
“让我看看。”这个要求让克拉克犹豫了一下，不过他还是坐到了床边，背对布鲁斯解开了睡袍。  
他的背上只剩下几道浅浅的瘀痕，即使是昨晚那几道被布鲁斯严重损伤过的伤口，看起来也只像轻微的表皮伤。  
布鲁斯饶有兴趣地摸着他的背。  
“如果继续晒太阳，一小时后就会完全消失。”克拉克说，然后他有点不安地看了布鲁斯一眼，没再说话。  
“挺好的。”布鲁斯回答，他喜欢伤痕，但也喜欢克拉克完美无瑕的背，这样他就有下一次破坏它的机会了。  
克拉克看起来松了口气，又露出了笑容。  
“你想吃点什么吗，阿尔弗雷德做了三明治。”  
“哦，告诉你一个秘密，阿尔弗雷德做的东西，只有三明治和甜点是可以入口的。”布鲁斯笑着下了床。  
他在桌边坐下，开始享用三明治和热咖啡，克拉克也走了过来，顺走了一块三明治，他好像很喜欢呆在阳光下，不过很巧，布鲁斯也喜欢，所以他很愉快地享受着眼前的景象。  
“为什么一直看着我。”过了一会，克拉克问了出来。  
“我在想，真是完全看不出来你会是个喜爱疼痛的人。”让布鲁斯主观地评价，阳光下的克拉克就像是世界上美好事物的集合体，他见过许许多多沉迷疼痛的人，说实话克拉克哪里都不像是他们的一份子。  
克拉克沉默了，他看起来像是在回忆什么，过了好一会才开口说：“我以前跟你提过，我的能力是随着年龄的增长越来越强的。”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“在我……刚上中学那会儿，我拥有了如今这种刀枪不入的体质。”克拉克露出了一个苦笑，“但是也带来了副作用，我的触觉开始变得特别迟钝。”  
布鲁斯喝了口咖啡，等他继续说下去。  
“我是个怪胎外星人，但糟糕的是，我另一方面的生理和心理就是个普通的十几岁男孩儿。”克拉克有点脸红，“你知道的，那个时候，一张性感女郎图片就能让人硬起来。”  
布鲁斯终于明白了他的意思，这让他在笑出声和表达同情两个选项中无法做出抉择，只能尴尬地看着克拉克。  
“是的，我没法手淫。”克拉克的语气听起来带着货真价实的痛苦，他叹息着说，“你能理解吗，我看了同学塞给我的花花公子杂志，硬得像块石头，可我的手摸在老二上就像隔着一层厚厚的玻璃纸，还是带气泡的那种，我试了各种方法，最后发现唯一能产生比较清晰感觉的是用尖锐的东西扎它。”  
“哦……克拉克……”布鲁斯现在真切地感觉到同情了。  
“那产生的感觉是疼痛，可那是我那时候能感觉到的唯一刺激。”克拉克的语气听起来都有点自暴自弃了，“从我中学两年级之后，一直到我上大学，我一直只能从弄疼自己这件事里得到快感。一直到我学会自由自在控制这股使我刀枪不入的力量，我才重新获得正常的触觉，而这时候我都快20岁了。”  
布鲁斯走到他身边，把手放在克拉克的脸颊上，轻轻地抚摸了一下。  
“所以我现在抚摸你你能感觉到，是吗？”  
“是的。”克拉克无奈地笑了笑，他像是撒娇般地在布鲁斯的手掌上蹭了一下，“但是我对疼痛已经上瘾了，我的身体对疼痛上瘾了，我试图戒掉它，但依赖却越来越严重，现在没有疼痛的性根本没法让我高潮。”  
“听起来你试过挺多次。”  
“我确实……”这句话没有说话，克拉克有些痛苦地闭上了眼，“该死的，布鲁斯，我比你知道得要堕落得多。”  
“挺好的。”布鲁斯的一只手按在他的大腿上，缓慢地往上移动着，“这样我就可以没有后顾之忧地玩弄你了。”  
这句话让克拉克笑了，他的身体前倾，顺势抱住了布鲁斯的脖子，显然很开心地说：“哦，所以你是接受我的建议‘试试’了，对吧。”  
“我还以为已经试完了。”布鲁斯也笑了，“难道我们不是已经搞在一起了吗？”  
“也是。”  
然后他们证明了这句话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：非正常拳交，雷者规避

有些事情发生了变化，有些则没有。  
布鲁斯韦恩再次出现在了哥谭的交际场上，看起来心情不错，任凭美艳的女郎们簇拥着自己，拉住他的手臂，娇滴滴地问：“您最近喜欢什么？”  
然后他会随口胡诌一个回答，笑着敷衍过去。  
哦，她们看得出他在敷衍，她们会猜他有了新的相好，她们会开始暗暗打听那是谁，而她们永远不会知道。  
事实上，他最近喜欢看克拉克脱衣服。  
不是超人，就是克拉克，他总是穿着大一码的衣服，衬衫松垮垮的，外套也不合身，由于他的体型，这样会导致他看起来比实际要胖许多，头发总是有点儿乱乱的，还戴着过时又土气的黑框眼镜。  
佩里时常会冲着克拉克叹气，说：“肯特，你是个帅小伙，就不能花点时间收拾一下吗。”  
对此克拉克总是一笑置之。  
布鲁斯对此没有什么意见，实际上他很喜欢气定神闲地坐在椅子上，看着克拉克一件件脱掉那些不合身的衣服，那雀跃的感觉就像是一层层拆开礼物盒的包装，他知道那下面的肉体是多么璀璨夺目，完美得找不出一丝瑕疵。  
他可以如此担保，因为他用舌头和手指检查过那身体每一寸皮肤。  
克拉克会将脱下来的衣服整整齐齐地叠好，放到一边，然后跪下来，用四肢爬行着靠近，像只动物一样用脸磨蹭布鲁斯放在大腿上的手。  
如此臣服，如此乖巧——如此淫靡。  
“乖孩子。”他会带着宠溺的笑容抚摸着他可爱情人的脸庞，“你可以得到你想要的，只能用嘴。”  
而克拉克会小心翼翼地凑过来，咬住布鲁斯裤子上的拉链 ，轻轻地往下拉开，不过虽然布料包裹中的阴茎已经勃起，不用手把它弄出来还是有些困难，最终布鲁斯不得不稍微帮了他一点忙。  
一个人尽皆知的小秘密——布鲁斯韦恩有着非常值得夸耀的傲人尺寸，所以要完整地放进嘴里并不是一件很容易的事情，克拉克会很有耐心舔舐柱身的每一个角落，然后将它慢慢地送进嘴里，他会在这个过程中抬起眼睛，边眨着那双明亮又无辜的蓝眼睛，边让布鲁斯顶进他的喉咙深处。  
克拉克可以控制自己的吞咽反射，因此可以让肉棒深入到一般无法到达的位置，如果从侧面看，可以看到他的喉咙都被顶得凸起了一块，这景象恐怕十分怪异而且令人不安，但这感觉真是棒极了。  
他会维持这样一会儿，让布鲁斯习惯被紧致又温热的口腔包裹的感觉，然后开始前后移动自己的头，就这样操着自己的喉咙，直到阴茎在他口中抽搐着高潮，浓厚的精液浇在他的嘴里和脸上，有时候会因为太多而滴落到胸口。  
布鲁斯看着他把嘴里的精液咽下去，会用手指刮起滴落下来的精液，送进他嘴里，让那条舌头缠上来，贪恋地吸吮。  
“哦，我的克拉克。”他忍不住称赞，“你真是个合格的婊子。”  
他的情人会因为这个侮辱性的称呼脸红，露出有点害羞的微笑，第一次这么叫出口的时候布鲁斯还担心克拉克会生气，毕竟鞭子是一回事，并不是所有人都能接受被羞辱。  
当然克拉克的反应出乎意料地……可爱。  
看得出来他并不习惯，但也并不反感，如果是在做爱的时候这么叫他，他的身体会因为兴奋而紧绷。  
互相了解的过程甜蜜而火辣，可惜他们两个都太忙，这样的机会并不很多，所以他们决定了一种更加有效率的方式，就是互相问对方想做什么，上次布鲁斯提出的要求就是要克拉克像这样服从自己。  
赤裸地跪坐在脚边，没有允许不许说一个字。  
虽然最开始有点抗拒，但克拉克看起来很快就掌握了诀窍，他会将自己的那点点小反抗变成有意无意地挑逗展现在身体语言里，虽然这在完全的dom/sub关系里也是不允许的，但布鲁斯觉得他们没必要走到那一步。  
他喜欢这样的克拉克。  
“你做得很好。”布鲁斯轻轻抚摸着将头放在自己大腿上的男人的头发，“现在告诉我，你想要什么？”  
克拉克知道这是可以“自由行动”的表示，于是他抓住了布鲁斯的手，放到唇边轻轻吻了一下指节，然后说：“我想要你的手。”  
“嗯？”一时之间布鲁斯竟然没搞明白他的意思。  
“我想要你用手……”克拉克的脸红了起来，“……操我。”  
这个提议真是大胆到出乎布鲁斯的意料之外了，虽然仔细想想也没有多意外，因为打从交往第一天开始，克拉克就表现出对肛交强烈的偏好，据他自己说是因为他的肠道比地球人更敏感，比起身体的其他地方，肛交能带来的快感最大。  
“你认真的？”他还是忍不住确认了一下。  
“我……”克拉克吞咽了一下，“……我经常能听见你……打断别人骨头的声音。”  
布鲁斯看着他。  
“晚上我躺在床上，闭上眼，就经常能听到。”克拉克看起来有些尴尬，现在布鲁斯知道他在表达自己欲望却又觉得羞耻的时候就会露出这种表情，“我会忍不住想象你的样子，想着你的拳头，那么有力……那么粗暴的摸样，我就……”  
“你会忍不住抚摸自己吗？克拉克？”  
现在这个年轻人的样子看起来羞耻得像要找个地方躲起来，虽然他全身赤裸，而且胯间的东西还硬着。  
“……这是不是……是不是有点变态？”他犹豫着问。  
“事到如今你还在说什么呢，我的甜心。”布鲁斯俯下身，用双手捧着克拉克的脸，给了他一个吻，“对像你这样的人来说，想要被一个大拳头狠狠蹂躏才是正常的。”  
就像对布鲁斯来说，听到这个提议就兴奋起来也是正常的。  
他们去了床上，克拉克看起来挺迫不及待的，虽然看起来很是害羞，但他还是很主动地自己分开了双腿，布鲁斯从抽屉里找出了一罐润滑剂走了过去，虽然氪星人的肠道比正常人类要更容易分泌肠液，他们平时如果前戏做足，往往不需要润滑剂，但此刻要做的事情，显然不是靠神奇的外星生物学就能搞定的。  
放进最开始的两根手指并没有花什么力气，增加到第三根的时候，克拉克发出了细微的低吟，布鲁斯的手指极富技巧，在他体内以各种姿势旋转扭动着，他会用指尖找到前列腺的位置，然后在那里轻轻按压。  
克拉克喘息着，他的双手紧紧抓着自己的大腿，因为不这样他恐怕已经打破什么了，他的头向后仰，修长的脖子因此一览无遗，引诱着布鲁斯咬住他的喉结，用牙齿摩擦着皮肤，舌头在凸起的软骨上扫过，享受着克拉克发出的呜咽声。  
第四根手指也插进去后，布鲁斯并没有急着继续深入，而是将四指并列着刮擦内壁，穴口的皱褶被完全撑开，紧绷的入口牢牢地吸着他的手掌，肠液混着润滑剂随着他每一次扭动手指的动作被挤出来，滴落在床单上。  
他饶有兴趣地观察着这个饥渴的肉穴，理论上克拉克能控制自己身上每一寸肌肉，应该也能控制括约肌，但实际上却无法控制，所以布鲁斯可以肆意折磨这个洞，直到克拉克崩溃，尖叫着失去意识或者一脚把他踹飞。  
目前为止虽然只发生过前者，但并不能排除后者发生的可能性。  
总之对于这种情况，布鲁斯想可能是克拉克在潜意识里暗示了自己，他想要从这里得到快感和愉悦，那么就不能具有绝对的控制力。  
所以这是一个心甘情愿的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
就像为布鲁斯准备的。  
这个想法某程度似乎激起了他强烈的嗜虐欲，这挺糟糕的，但这就是他爱的方式，于是他在所剩无几的空间里塞进了另一只手的三根手指。  
“啊……！！”克拉克惊呼了一声，那些手指正在用力挤压他的内壁，毫不留情地撑开穴口，肠肉就这样被暴露在空气中的感觉让他全身震颤，而且他知道布鲁斯在看，用那种专注的，寻找犯罪线索时的眼神仔细地观察着那里，看着自己贪婪的后穴是如何地吞进他的手掌。  
这是何等羞耻的景象。  
克拉克几乎在颤抖，当一只手重新开始往里挤压的时候无法控制地更为敏感，他能感觉到那些手指在他的内里扭动，紧握成拳头，打断过无数鼻梁和肋骨的指节顶着他的肠壁，充满着所有空隙，并且还在持续往里面挤压。  
最终，布鲁斯差不多将大半个右前臂塞了进去，克拉克抓着自己大腿的手指已经深深嵌进肉里，关节因为用力而发白，他双眼禁闭，表情是一种混杂着恍惚的痛苦，即便是他也从未尝试过身体被如此充满。  
“这是你想要的吗？”布鲁斯温柔地询问。  
“是……”回答得如此艰难，似乎还有点颤抖，“是的……”  
“你还想要更多吗？”这个问题让克拉克睁开了眼，他扑棱着长长的睫毛，眼眶有点发红。  
“……是的……”他回答，听起来压抑着什么，“给我……求你……求你了……”  
他乞求得如此虚弱而卑微，令人愉悦，所以布鲁斯满足了他。  
先缓慢地将手臂拔出一部分，然后狠狠地朝内里顶去，拳头结结实实地刮过前列腺然后撞在肠壁上，让克拉克有着完美腹肌的小腹猛地鼓起一块，他整个人都弹了一下，包裹着布鲁斯手臂的肉壁也明显紧缩了起来，不过这个被主人放弃了控制权的部位阻止不了任何人，只是让第二击的感觉更加鲜明与强烈。  
第三击的时候，前列腺和肠道被如此蹂躏带来的痛楚与快感终于逼着身体的主人哭叫起来，大量的前列腺液和精液喷在胸口和小腹上，但这不是结束，折磨还在继续，布鲁斯沉溺于将地球上最强大的生物逼至绝境的愉悦之中，这副无敌的身躯在他的手中无助地扭动、痉挛、然后慢慢地瘫软下来，被他自己抓得满是斑驳淤青的长腿无力地倒在两边，大大的蓝眼睛失去了焦距，脸上满是泪痕。  
随着激昂的情绪逐渐平复下来，布鲁斯的动作变得缓慢并最终停止，把手臂拔出来的时候还带出了一大片肠肉和刚才挤进去的润滑剂，下身看起来一片狼藉。  
克拉克看起来似乎还没有完全从失神中恢复过来，整个人都愣愣的，直到温热的湿毛巾碰到他皮肤的时候，他才颤抖了一下，长长地吐出了一口气。  
“这个……”他的声音还带着高潮后特有的沙哑，“这个有点……太过了……”  
帮他擦拭下身的动作停顿了一下，然后布鲁斯平静地说：“如果你不喜欢，以后就不做了。”  
“我不是这个意思。”克拉克撑起了上半身，想要看着布鲁斯的脸说话，“只是感觉有点危险。”  
“危险？”  
“在疼痛超过我的忍耐阈值的时候，我就可能会失去自控力，刚才我一直担心会一不留神攻击你。”克拉克沮丧地倒回床上，“我讨厌这种可能性。”  
布鲁斯把毛巾丢到椅子上，也躺了下来，他确实知道有会被克拉克攻击的可能，他乐意承担这点危险，但真的发生的话确实只会让克拉克感到愧疚，虽然也有点别的选择……不，氪石并不在名单上，在他想出处理那玩意毒性的办法前不会有。不过布鲁斯也不喜欢红太阳灯，他并不是很喜欢那么脆弱的克拉克。  
克拉克现在的身体才能引起他最大的兴趣，玩弄和支配这世界上最强大生物本身，就能带来莫大的快感。  
这样看起来，选项还是只有魔法。  
然而“能禁锢超人行动的东西”这个说法听起来太危险了，虽然布鲁斯不是很想把他和克拉克之间的事情捅给别的朋友，不过目前看来，是必须求助于扎坦娜了。  
“我会想办法的。”布鲁斯决定之后再考虑详细的做法，他将手搭在克拉克刚才被百般摧残的小腹上，又确认了一下，“不过你确定你能接受这种性虐的行为吗。”  
比起纯粹的鞭打，刚才的行为带着强烈的性虐待和暴力倾向，能给人带来巨大的不安全感甚至恐惧，所以即便是一些重度的BDSM玩家都不一定能接受这个分支。  
“我没感到有什么问题。”不过，氪星人感知世界的方法并不完全和人类相同，他看起来是真的不能理解为何布鲁斯会担心他无法接受，“这挺……棒的，我的理智有那么一瞬间真的快要消失了……这大概就是所谓‘被逼到边缘的感觉’吗？”  
布鲁斯笑出了声，他推搡着克拉克的身体，让他背对自己翻过去一点，然后又将手指插进了已经松软得不行的肉穴内。  
“布鲁斯，我想那儿没那么快恢复……唔！”虽然被蹂躏过度的后穴几乎已经麻木了，但布鲁斯的老二顶进去的时候他还是发出了一声闷哼。  
“没关系。”虽然这身体现在几乎不会做出任何反馈，柔软的肉壁只是安静地包裹着他，令人感到温暖，他从背后搂紧了克拉克的腰，心满意足地说，“这样就行了。”


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克的皮肤以男性的标准来说很白。  
不是那种不健康的白，而是透着些许的蜂蜜色，看起来很有活力，却也不不是运动系肤色。他其实很介意自己白得像个宅男，不过他也无法反驳“克拉克·肯特”这个人在别人的印象里就是个宅男——从来不和人出去玩，一下班就回家，似乎也没有女朋友。  
不过布鲁斯很喜欢这个肤色，尤其是被黑色的皮革包裹起来后。  
看到这套皮衣的时候，克拉克的脸一直红到了脖子根，但他并没有拒绝布鲁斯让他穿上的要求。  
他先穿上了皮质的束腰，布鲁斯帮他扣上了腰后的一排带扣，这该死的设计从两肋挤着他的胸部，让他的胸部显得更加明显，和箍住脖子的项圈扣在一起后，更是如此。  
虽然掐得很紧，但这个显然是故意的，以克拉克超常的身材来说衣服非常合身，他不知道布鲁斯是什么时候得到他的身体尺寸的，不过那可是蝙蝠侠，他决定还是不要浪费时间思考这个问题了。  
“这是……”然后克拉克拿着鞋子有点尴尬地看了一眼布鲁斯，“这是……高跟鞋吗。”  
“我觉得它很适合你的腿型。”恶趣味的恋人只是对他微笑。  
克拉克叹了口气，还是把它套了上去，这是一双高度直到大腿的靴子，靠一条条的皮带完全固定住后，简直就像是盔甲，不过和束腰上垂下的皮带连接后，这一身起来更像是皮质的内衣。  
接近十公分的高跟让克拉克忍不住想要飘起来，这怎么能走路，他颤颤巍巍地站着，忍不住钦佩起平时穿着和这个差不过高跟跑新闻的露易丝来。  
当然这身服装的下体是毫无遮掩的，实际上因为腰部和直到大腿根都被黑色的皮革覆盖，他雪白又挺翘的屁股显得尤其惹眼，布鲁斯似乎十分满意他的这个样子，他露出了着迷的表情，用手揉着被挤得比平时更饱满的胸肌，愉快地说：“你真是美丽。”  
他慢慢地踱步到克拉克身后，手指在浑圆的臀部上流连了一会儿后，抓住克拉克的手臂拉向身后，他的手臂上也套着长度直达上臂的皮手套，上面也一样 有很多皮带扣，布鲁斯一个个把两条手臂的带扣互相扣起来，这样就将他的手臂反绑在了身后。  
然后他从盒子里拿出几条独立的皮带，再绑在了上面。  
如果仔细看的话，这些皮带上面密密麻麻写着细小的文字，似乎还发出淡淡的微光。  
这是上次的对话之后，布鲁斯特地去准备的东西，当他有点尴尬地找到扎坦娜，转弯抹角地提出这个要求的的时候，美丽的黑发魔法师露出了玩味的笑容。  
“超人？”她愉快地眨着眼说，“我是不是知道了些什么不该知道的？”  
对此布鲁斯只能尽量平静地看着她，然后叹着气说：“我保证绝对你情我愿，我来找你这件事他都知道。”  
“说实话，我不是很难想象……”扎坦娜看起来表情有点复杂，“不过好吧，我没有窥探别人隐私的兴趣。”  
之后，她同意了帮忙准备布鲁斯想要的东西，就是这些看起来耗不起眼的皮带。  
“制作的人说它们可以限制你的力量，你可以试试强度可以阻止你吗？”  
克拉克小心翼翼地用了点力气，皮带纹丝不动，他一点点增加力量，皮带上的文字发出了微微的光芒，他的力量立刻消失了。  
他眨了眨眼，这种真正被束缚的感觉十分奇妙，有点不安，但又有点兴奋。  
“看起来效果不错？”布鲁斯抚摸着克拉克绷紧的肌肉，它们看起来如此美丽，现在的克拉克就像是被束缚的神祇——四个小时的束缚。  
扎坦娜告诉他，上面的魔法会在感受到超人级别的力量施压后发动，四小时后失效，再过十二小时才会恢复魔力。真是相当聪明并且谨慎的设计，布鲁斯感到十分满意。  
不过，他得抓紧利用这神奇的魔法时间。  
于是他毫无预警的，在克拉克膝盖关节后方重重踢了一脚。  
穿着高跟鞋的情况下这一下让克拉克完全无法维持平衡，整个人都向前倒去，有那么一瞬间他几乎就要浮起来了，但最终他还是及时地阻止了自己，任凭重力拉着他的身体重重地跪倒在地毯上。  
如果是常人，这一下估计会疼上好一阵子，克拉克都感到撞到地面的下巴感到了一阵钝痛，不过随即脖子就被猛然向后拉了起来，皮革紧紧地勒住他的脖子，把他的脸拖离地面——他终于知道连在项圈后方的皮带是用来干什么的了。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音从上方传来，他抓着那根皮带，像牵着一条狗那样拉扯克拉克的身体，他的声音变得那么低沉和沙哑，甚至比他蝙蝠侠时候的嗓音更令人颤栗，“我们来做个试验好吗，看看你会在第几下射出来。”  
鞭子轻轻拂过屁股的触感几乎让克拉克呻吟起来，布鲁斯拉扯皮带的力道恰到好处，不会让人窒息（虽然克拉克没有这个危险），也不会让人感觉自由，克拉克的额头抵着地毯，在那条鞭子的指示下压低上身，抬高了屁股。  
布鲁斯抚摸着浑圆白皙的臀肉，若隐若现的穴口因为期待已经渗出了些许体液，他还坏心眼地用鞭子戳了几下那个饥渴的小洞，直到克拉克甚至因为渴望扭动了起来，才让第一鞭落下。  
“实验”并没有耗费多少时间，因为第四鞭之后，克拉克就射了，白浊的精液洒在深蓝色的地毯上。  
“看看你。”布鲁斯停下了的鞭打，用一种严厉的口吻说，“这么快就弄脏了阿尔弗雷德新换的地毯。”  
“对……对不起……”克拉克喘息着，带着高潮后的虚弱回答。  
布鲁斯拽着皮带把他上半身拉了起来，然后在他耳边说：“那就弄干净。”  
克拉克顺从地开始舔掉自己射在地毯上的精液，从布鲁斯的角度可以清晰看到他刚刚射过一次的阴茎因为这种羞耻的行为再度硬了起来，这个饥渴无度的小家伙总是渴望着蹂躏。  
“克拉克。”突然的呼唤让青年慌忙抬起头来，他看到黑色的支配者站在他面前，手里拿着一样东西。  
“你对自己老二的控制力太差了，克拉克。”他说，“所以现在开始，我来控制。”  
那是一根男用贞操带。  
和他身上的皮衣显然是一套的，看起来像是皮质的丁字裤，前端是一个俗称“鸟笼”的阴茎套，克拉克知道有金属的，但布鲁斯手里这个完全是皮革制的，细细的皮质带子紧紧勒住他的阴茎，当尖端的金属杆被塞进尿道的时候，克拉克发出了不安的呜咽。  
他是那么硬，那么涨，皮带深深嵌进了柱体，把他的阴茎勒得像根香肠，这景象足以让人不安了，他知道一般人绝对不会使用这种阴茎套，布鲁斯是故意的，因为这个程度他才会感觉到疼痛，而疼痛使他甚至都没法软下来。而这个贞操带是不附带肛塞的，后面的部分是两条细带，非常恶劣地将他的臀肉分开，穴口更加直接地暴露出来，而那里流出的体液几乎打湿了会阴，所有的渴求都得不到任何安抚。  
和布鲁斯在一起以来，现在克拉克第一次感觉到了难以忍受的委屈和羞耻，眼泪几乎是夺眶而出，他不得不咬住自己的下唇来憋住几乎要漏出来的哽咽。  
布鲁斯只是粗暴地把他按回了之前那个姿势，然后重新开始鞭打克拉克的屁股。  
强烈的疼痛刺激着克拉克的神经，而且这次鞭子偶尔会抽到暴露出来的穴口，渴望被插入的欲望和疼痛的刺激让他觉得自己一定会疯掉，而布鲁斯似乎觉得这还不够。  
他抚摸了一下克拉克因为阴茎被束缚而变得更加鼓胀的睾丸，然后鞭子开始故意落到了可怜的双球上。  
剧烈的疼痛让克拉克尖叫起来，他听到自己的声音在乞求，眼泪甚至打湿了地毯，这实在太疼了，疼得眼前都变得一片雪白，这折磨似乎无穷无尽，完全不知道施虐者什么时候才会放过他，渐渐地他放弃了，当凌虐终于停止的时候，他已经发不出一点声音，只是喘息着，眼泪和口水把那一片地毯搞得一塌糊涂。  
他的屁股和睾丸遍布鞭痕，后者干脆红肿发紫，但是阴茎一点软下来的意思都没有，依旧被勒得紧紧的，前列腺液甚至从塞住的尿道里漏了出来。  
布鲁斯并没有放过他的意思，他用力揉捏着被蹂躏过度的睾丸，但是刚才的疼痛已经超过了克拉克的极限，他现在感觉不到任何别的刺激了。  
直到后庭被狠狠插入。  
早就瘙痒得不行的肠壁被撑开的快感让几乎丧失反应的克拉克倒抽了一口气，然后又呜咽了起来。  
他的穴口被打得红肿，而且布鲁斯还在捏他的睾丸，每一次抽插都疼得让人眼前发白，但同时又能带来令人绝望的快感，拉奥啊他好想射精，所有的快感和痛苦都太多了，他快要崩溃了。  
“克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音好像是从很远的地方传来的，“告诉我，你想要什么。”  
“……我…………我需要………………射出来……”克拉克感觉喉咙干涩，发声异常困难，“求你……让我射……求求你……”  
“不行，克拉克，你这个淫荡的、下流的、饥渴的可怜虫，你只能为我射出来，不是为了你自己，因为只有我能满足你，对吗。”  
“……是……是的……是的……”克拉克再次呜咽了起来，“……让我为你射出来……只为你……求你了……布鲁斯……求你了……”  
“好孩子。”他开始解开束缚克拉克阴茎的残忍工具，同时更加用力地抽插起来，当塞住尿道的金属被拔出来的刹那，克拉克前所未有地，强烈地，高潮了。  
他甚至都不知道世界上能有这种感觉，仿佛一切都炸裂开来，然后粉碎，他能感觉到布鲁斯射在了他的身体里，精液冲刷他的肠道，这一切都令人愉悦得难以忍受，有那么一阵子，他几乎感觉不到别的任何事物，一切都在破碎，他只能思考布鲁斯的阴茎是值得崇拜的，布鲁斯是值得崇拜的。  
等碎片慢慢再拼回克拉克·肯特这个人的时候，他已经躺在床上了。  
黑色的皮革已经移除，他赤裸地躺在床单上，感觉很干净，虽然屁股和睾丸还在火辣辣地疼。  
他听到脚步声，回过头的时候，恰好看到布鲁斯擦着还湿漉漉的头发走到床边，他穿着暗紫色的丝绸睡袍，身上散发着洗澡之后的热度，水滴沿着他的头发滴落。  
他深蓝色的瞳孔看起来颜色比平常更深，带着无比的温柔和关爱问道：“感觉怎么样。”  
“……好疼。”克拉克说，带着疲惫的微笑。  
“你没说安全词。”布鲁斯坐下，想要查看克拉克的下身，但克拉克发出了疼痛的抽气声，所以他放弃了，“要让我停手，只有一个方法，而你没有做，所以我认为你是情愿的。”  
“我没说我不情愿。”克拉克长长地呼出一口气，他其实可以不呼吸，但刚才他真的有了自己会窒息的感觉，“但还是好疼。”  
“你要是不喜欢，下次我不做这个了。”布鲁斯轻轻抚摸着克拉克的大腿。  
“我第一次那么疼。”克拉克闭上眼，有点恍惚地说，“疼得没法思考，没法用力，只能哭泣，那想让人放弃一切……”  
然后他睁开眼，把目光移到布鲁斯身上，他伸出手，抚上布鲁斯胸口的一道旧伤，然后说：“造成这道伤的时候，就有这么疼吗。”  
“……我已经不记得了。”布鲁斯回答。  
“但一定有过那么疼的时候对吧。”克拉克缩回手，然后他看着自己的手，强健而光滑，甚至显得有些白嫩，“因为你是人类。”  
而布鲁斯放在他大腿上的手，遍布深浅不一的伤痕。  
“不知道你还记得吗，布鲁斯。”克拉克的语气突然变得清晰而平静，“有一次，我们遇到一个控制孩子杀人的垃圾。”  
不知道克拉克为什么突然提到这个，布鲁斯愣了一下，然后从记忆的角落里搜出了这件事。  
“我记得。”他回答，“孩子王胡克，现在还在阿卡姆里关着呢。”  
“你让我去破坏那些控制孩子的机器，你留下对付那些挥舞凶器的小孩，你不想伤害他们，所以被刺中了很多下。”克拉克闭着眼，似乎在回忆当时的情形，“你流了很多血，有几倒伤口非常深，可是在机器停止之后，你却抱着那个把刀刺进你肚子的女孩说‘这不是你的错’。”  
“那确实不是她的错。”  
“你当时全身是血，但却像一只负伤的野兽，愤怒而痛苦，我记得你当时冲过去把胡克从那台坏掉的机器里扯出来，一拳打断了他的鼻梁。”克拉克在这里停顿了一会儿，然后睁开了眼，“我想我就是这个时候爱上你的。”  
哦，这可比布鲁斯想得早的多，甚至比他意识到自己感情还要早上好几年，看起来克拉克意外地擅长掩饰自己的感情。  
“你到底爱上了我什么？”他忍不住问。  
“这话有意义吗？你是我见过的最纯粹的英雄，总是在愤怒，又总是在痛苦，但它们都没法击垮你，只会把你变得更强大。”克拉克低下头，他的目光里是近乎虔诚的爱慕，“只要见过这样的你，没人会不爱你，布鲁斯。”  
“……你现在就像是个恋爱中的傻瓜。”布鲁斯不确定自己是不是脸红了，他希望没有。  
“那有什么不好。”克拉克的语气简直像是在撒娇，他伸展开双臂，似乎是在索求拥抱，布鲁斯给了他，并且还给了一个浓情蜜意的吻。  
嘴唇终于分开的时候，布鲁斯气喘吁吁地说：“好吧，恋爱中的小傻瓜，你有什么愿望希望你无所不能的男朋友帮你实现吗？”  
“可是我最大的愿望已经实现了。”克拉克笑得愉快极了，“如果说还有什么的话……我希望你能……继续……好好地、彻底地……蹂躏我。”  
“像刚才那样？”  
“是的，怎样都可以，只要你想做。”克拉克的脸颊飞上了一片绯红，“我愿意做你听话的小婊子。”  
布鲁斯真的很想知道他到底怎么做到用这么无辜纯情的表情和语气说出这种淫乱不堪的话的，不过不得不承认这对他的老二很有效果。  
“翻过身去。”他用带着情欲的声音下了命令，“看来你的小屁股被惩罚得还不够。”  
克拉克笑着服从了，并且在手掌重重拍上他还红肿着的臀部时发出了压抑着痛楚的呻吟，他背上的肌肉因此而绷紧，抚摸上去甚至能感觉到下面蕴含的力量，然而他又显得如此顺从而甜美，任人为所欲为。  
该死的，这家伙绝对是某种色情意味上的恶魔化身，来引诱他堕落进欲望的深渊。  
而布鲁斯会对此，心甘情愿。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灌肠，雷者绕道

拥有双重身份的超级英雄的私人时间相当的少，即便对超人这样拥有超级速度的人来说，还是常常奔波于两个身份之间，超人永远都有做不完的工作，他甚至都不太有时间能静静看一看自家的报纸。  
当然，是他们自己选择了这种生活，所以基本上没人会抱怨，最多会在偶尔私下聚在一起的时候把这当做苦涩的谈资。  
不过当两个超级英雄成了恋人，这就成了件值得抱怨的事。  
当然克拉克并非没想到这个结果，只是当他们只是朋友的时候，见面似乎并不困难，但那只是见面而已。一起工作、一起战斗、一起御敌，和一起滚床单是两回事，显然后者需要更私密的空间和时间，而恰好这点他俩都缺，而更雪上加霜的是他们正好冲突的时间分配。  
超人是太阳底下的英雄，白天他必须作为超人和克拉克肯特活动；而蝙蝠侠是暗夜里的骑士，经常整个晚上都在哥谭建筑的阴影里徘徊。  
他们的关系还是个秘密，因此克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩即使有空闲也只能各自面对自己的生活，而不能腻在一起。  
克拉克不知道布鲁斯怎么样，他确实是会有想念他男朋友的时候。  
特别是当他经历了糟糕透顶的一天。  
这一天刚刚来临的时候就非常不顺利，他最喜欢的那家早餐店因为停电而没有开门，他在路边摊买了个热狗当早饭——非常难吃。然后一进办公室的大门就被佩里抓去训话，因为他有一篇预定昨天要交的稿子没有交，而没交的原因他把时间花在了调查卢瑟的秘密交易上，这自然不能告诉佩里，所以只能不停的道歉承受咆哮并且保证下班前把稿子交出来。  
可是还没写两行字，该死的玩具人又跑来捣乱，虽然那些好像巨型胡桃夹子的机器人不算难对付——要是金属人没有突然杀出来的话。克拉克真心讨厌这个氪石心脏的恶棍，最让他生气的是无论把那块氪石毁掉多少次他总能再找到一块，地球上究竟哪来的这么多氪石！  
幸好钢人及时出现把金属人从超人的身边击飞，不过氪石辐射和处理那些巨大机器人依旧消耗掉了超人太多的体能，而他没时间去好好补充，因为这时候离佩里给他的最后期限只剩不到2个小时了。  
感谢他的打字速度，终于赶在死线前交出了稿子，还以为能休息一会儿的时候，城郊的一家化工厂又发生了爆炸，他不得不冲过去救人、减小损失。  
到晚上快十点的时候，一切才终于结束，火情被扑灭，只有2个消防员轻度烧伤，人们为超人的表现而欢呼，超人却看着那个他救下来的小女孩，她看起来那么难过，因为她的家被烧成了灰烬，爆炸的范围太大，即使是超人也无法阻止所有的损害。  
没有人会责备他，他确实已经尽力了，没有人死去，所有的房产都有保险，但是……  
他突然觉得非常虚弱。  
他还突然非常想念布鲁斯，他们已经快要一周没见面了，除了通信器里的几句对话和手机上的短信外什么都没有。  
所以他自作主张地去了韦恩庄园，布鲁斯不在他的房间里，这是当然的，这个时间他已经穿着斗篷穿行于哥谭的黑暗之中，克拉克闭上眼就能定位到他的心跳，有力、沉重、令人安心。  
他脱掉了制服，躺在布鲁斯的床上，他的身上还留着之前阻止爆炸时留下的烧伤和淤青，白天的时候他的力量消耗过大，所以无法完全抵御伤害，当然同样的冲击足以让一个普通的人类粉身碎骨，对他而言就只是现在这些轻微的损伤。  
它们挺疼的，不过克拉克能忍受，他不会让任何人看出超人受伤了，而且比起那些人失去的东西，这点疼痛算什么？  
他知道自己在钻牛角尖了，这很糟糕，他强迫自己闭上眼睛，他很疲惫，是真正的疲惫，所以他很快就睡着了，睡得很沉。  
惊醒他的是一阵刺痛。  
下意识地想起身，却发现他趴在床上，双手被固定在了身后，而且并没有因为他之前无意识的挣扎而松开。  
他的眼前一片漆黑，不是房间有多黑暗，而是他被蒙上了眼睛，蒙眼用的东西一定含铅，因此他什么都看不到。  
有一只手正在抚摸他受伤的肩膀，那里有一大片烧伤，是他扛住被炸飞的化工槽的时候留下的，这就是刺痛的来源。  
“你受伤了。”布鲁斯的声音沙哑又低沉，和他平时说话的语调不一样，但也不是蝙蝠侠的声音，“你的身体属于我，而你把它弄伤了。”  
克拉克能感觉到布鲁斯俯下身来，把嘴贴着他的耳朵，在他耳边轻声说：“你得受到惩罚，我的宝贝儿。”  
这让他几乎颤抖。  
“我会堵住你的嘴，克拉克。”布鲁斯继续说，“你依然有力量反抗，我知道你有，所以如果你想让我停止，就挣脱开，听懂了吗。”  
“……是，是的。”克拉克有些艰难地回答，他不可能出现呼吸困难，但布鲁斯总能让他有这种错觉。  
“很好。”布鲁斯亲吻了克拉克的耳朵，甚至用舌头舔了舔耳郭的软骨，这让克拉克差点呻吟出声。  
然后一个冰冷的金属物品被塞进了克拉克的嘴里，他想应该是口枷，它撑开了他的口腔，强迫他长大了嘴，这道具给他带来的感觉比他能想得更加屈辱，而更强烈的不安来自于他发现他似乎无法破坏这种金属，它们柔韧得不可思议，每次他用力的时候虽然能使口枷变形，但是只要一松懈就会恢复原状。  
这是什么？克拉克突然有点儿恐慌，他知道自己并非全能，但能伤害到他的因素他几乎全部都清楚，但这是什么？布鲁斯为何拥有这种材料，他想拿它来做什么？  
“别害怕，克拉克。”布鲁斯在吻他的后颈，他固定完口枷，又将一根项圈围上了克拉克的脖子，收紧，“相信我，克拉克，我会伤害你，但我不会背叛你。”  
哦，是的，克拉克想，因为这是布鲁斯啊。  
“好。”布鲁斯似乎满意了，“现在，起来。”  
在双手被绑着的情况下以趴着的姿态从床上下来有点麻烦，好不容易站稳，脖子上传来的压力又催促着他往前走，显然布鲁斯给他戴上的项圈又是连着皮带的，而他现在什么都看不见，每走一步都十分忐忑，但他现在只能相信布鲁斯。  
不管布鲁斯要带他去哪里，他都会服从。  
虽说如此，脚踩上瓷砖的时候他还是松了口气，起码他知道布鲁斯房间浴室的样子，他能回忆起那些复古的瓷砖和昂贵的卫浴设备，还有那个比他公寓床还大一圈的浴缸。  
布鲁斯有点粗暴地把他的上半身按在了墙上，抓住他的髋骨，让他把屁股向后挺，双腿分开，瓷砖冰凉的触感让克拉克突然意识到自己全身都在发烫，他看不见，但他可以想象自己看起来是什么样子，他全身一定都在发红，体温高得不正常，阴茎戳在半空里，硬的跟石头一样。  
布鲁斯修长有力的手指轻轻揉捏着他的睾丸，然后缓缓划过已经湿漉漉的臀缝，在穴口周围划着圈儿。  
“你总是这么迫不及待。”布鲁斯轻轻地说着，“不过这是惩罚，所以接下来应该不是什么愉快的体验。”  
有东西被塞进了克拉克体内，并不是很粗，但很长，后面似乎连接着一个很有弹性的橡胶球，它顶在了穴口，撑满了狭小的空间。  
“忍耐，记得必须忍耐，克拉克。”布鲁斯这么说。  
微凉的液体以一种稳定的速度涌进了体内，让克拉克倒抽一口气，他从未试过灌肠，因为他的身体机能不需要，所以他从没有过这种体验。身体从内部被一点点撑开，一开始还算好，但渐渐的压力越来越大，肠道被扩张到了一个近乎痛苦的程度，和之前拳交的体验不同，那只能算是一种特殊的性交，现在却是全部的内脏都在被挤压。  
他觉得自己会破裂，不，或许会破裂更好，但他知道自己不会破裂。  
他甚至产生了一种错觉，无论布鲁斯往他体内灌多少水，他都只能承受，他的肚子会鼓得像是怀胎十月的孕妇，或许现在就已经是这样了，体内传来的压力变成了钝痛，他的双腿颤抖，整个人沿着墙滑了下来，他跪在了地上，但他没法趴下来，因为再往下一点点，就要压倒肚子了。  
布鲁斯还在继续，拉奥啊他真的不准备停止吗，克拉克把额头抵在瓷砖上，他无法呻吟，无法尖叫，他觉得自己要崩溃了，他甚至用力撕扯着手上的束缚具，但他太虚弱，现在他是真的无法挣脱它们，当然他可以逃跑，布鲁斯允许他逃跑，但是他真的想逃跑吗。  
这是惩罚，他不应该从惩罚里逃离，他该做的只有忍耐，忍耐，继续忍耐。  
他意识到自己哭了，就像个被惩罚的孩子那样哭泣着，但他发不出声音，只能从被口枷牢牢的锁住的嘴里发出细微的呜咽，就这样不知道哭了多少时候，布鲁斯终于停止了。  
这段时间也许有一万年那么久。  
现在身后的男人非常温柔地抚摸着克拉克的屁股，双手沿着腰线移动到他的肚子上——克拉克不知道自己的肚子看起来什么样子，但他真心觉得只要布鲁斯稍稍用一点点力，他肯定憋不住，堵住穴口的那个小小的橡胶球只是象征性地塞在那里，他完全用尽了全身的力道才不至于让体内的液体漏出来。  
还好这没发生，那只手手继续往下，握住了克拉克的阴茎，可怜的小家伙已经完全软了，布鲁斯有一下没一下地撸动着它，在克拉克的耳边说：“你做得很好，克拉克，所以你会得到奖赏。”  
他毫无预警地拉掉了堵住后庭的橡胶球，然后就这样把自己的阴茎插了进去。  
如果克拉克能出声，他的尖叫一定足以把阿尔弗雷德给惊醒。  
不过现在他只能浑身颤抖着，承受着后方缓慢抽插的肉棒，那种把他逼到边缘的感觉让他的大脑都空白起来，下意识的拼命摇头，却不知道自己要拒绝什么。  
“你太紧了，克拉克。”布鲁斯低沉温柔的声音犹如催眠，“放松点，把一切交给我就行了，没事的。”  
克拉克服从了他，于是抽插的速度变得快了起来，同时体内的液体也逐渐从交合的地方流了出来，他的阴茎在布鲁斯巧妙的撸动下已经重新硬了，并且已经处在爆发的边缘。  
高潮来得又快又猛，他射在了布鲁斯手里，而同时他体内的阴茎却被拔了出来，和他的体温比起来都显得微凉的精液洒在了他的屁股上，这全部都让他再也没法坚持下去了，他放弃了。  
全身都垮下来的瞬间，体内的液体全部喷涌而出，这种和高潮截然不同的快感笼罩着他，让他怀疑自己究竟在坚持什么，他想自己一定在嚎啕大哭，而从后庭涌出的液体仿佛无穷无尽，他整个人都在涌水，就像个喷泉一样。  
做个喷泉真是太好了，不用思考，不用悲伤，不用觉得自己无力。  
不知道过了多久，一只手把克拉克瘫软无力的身体扶了起来，让他伸直腿坐在地上，解开了他手上的束缚、眼罩以及口枷。然后一只手把他抱在怀里，另一只手轻轻揉着他的肚子，让体内剩下的灌肠液能顺利排出。  
相当长一段时间，克拉克只能发出喘息声，眼睛没有焦点地看着前方，脸上泪痕斑斑，而他甚至不抬手擦一下。  
最终，他发出了一声缓慢而悠长的叹息，闭上了眼睛。  
“想要洗澡吗？”布鲁斯问他，而他点了点头。  
于是布鲁斯把他抱了起来，转身踏入了他那个足以容纳他们两人的巨型浴缸，恰到好处的热水已经放好了，皮肤被浸没的感觉让布鲁斯感觉到清爽与放松，而他怀里的克拉克更是发出了一声舒服的喉音，然后往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“好些了吗。”布鲁斯搂着他，轻轻抚摸他肩膀上的那片烧伤，无论面积和颜色都比之前更浅了，恐怕天亮之前就会彻底痊愈吧。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克闭着眼，在他怀里呢喃。  
“什么？”  
“谢谢。”这是他睡过去之前，说的最后一句话。  
他的睡脸看起来那么轻松又安逸，让他显得比实际还要年轻一些，这布鲁斯忍不住在他额头轻轻吻了一下。  
“不客气。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线章，没什么肉，只想吃肉的可以不看。  
> 是的这个下限文居然还有个主线剧情……虽然说是主线剧情其实也不过是为了让我脑洞更容易开而出现的二设，或者说是给老爷的挂。  
> 毕竟我们的目标是搞超人对吧。

　　几乎在察觉到自己异常性癖的同时，布鲁斯也察觉到了一些其他的事情——比如他异乎常人的精力和体能。  
　　  
　　那时候他还是个高中生，所以并不会觉得一晚上来个四五回合是件不正常的事情，但随着年龄的增长，尤其是超过30岁之后，这种“战斗力”不减反增就异常了起来。他曾经参加过一次“马鞭”的大派对，这种集会上像他这样只做top的纯dom本来是最容易疲劳的，结果直到结束他也只感到“有些累”而已，吉娜吃惊的表情让他意识到自己最好低调点，所以再也没有参加过同类集会。  
　　  
　　幸好他还有蝙蝠侠这个副业可以消耗他无穷无尽的精力。  
　　  
　　作为一个有品味的虐待狂他不会因为打断毒贩或者黑手党的骨头而有任何快感，但起码可以使他忘记身体深处的躁动。他从没有仔细思考过这种躁动是什么，因为他总是有许多工作需要完成，直到对克拉克的欲望变得越来越强烈，他才真正体会到这股感觉的影响力。  
　　  
　　有那么一段时间，他觉得自己会被自己逼疯，不过现在克拉克是他的，一切似乎又圆满无缺了。  
　　  
　　想起克拉克让他内心涌起一股热流，他们又有差不多一个星期没有过私人的交流了，最多也就是瞭望塔的例会和值班交接，甚至话都说不上三句。  
　　  
　　或许明后天可以抽空和克拉克见上一面……哦不等等，明天从下午起就有一个慈善酒会的预定……  
　　  
　　这时一阵女性的尖叫打断了蝙蝠侠神游天外的思绪，他花了一秒反省了一下自己居然会发生在巡逻中走神这么不该出现的问题，然后迅速朝着声音传来的方向移动过去，转进这条不起眼的小巷的同时，他就看到一个纤细的身影跌倒在了地上，这是个全身赤裸的女孩，有一头漂亮的金发，看起来最多不会超过十八岁，稚气未脱的脸上泪迹斑斑，而且有明显暴力殴打的痕迹。  
　　  
　　她在哭喊着救命，蝙蝠侠可以看到她裸露的背部全是横七竖八的鞭痕——哦他真的很熟悉这种痕迹，这让他的动作都僵硬了一秒。  
　　  
　　这时那个女孩注意到了面前几乎与黑夜融为一体的高大身影，她惊恐地睁大眼睛，当她意识到这是什么的时候，恐惧变成了惊喜。  
　　  
　　“蝙蝠侠？”她听起来简直像是喜极而泣，“蝙蝠侠！！天哪！救救我！你是好人对吗？救救我！！”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠没来得及说什么，因为有个人影从一间地下室里冲了出来，发出了巨大的声响，那个女孩吓得再次尖叫了起来，她拼命朝蝙蝠侠的脚下蜷缩。  
　　  
　　那是个非常高大的男人，恐怕比布鲁斯还要高大，肩膀宽阔而强壮，看起来就像是一堵肌肉墙壁，赤裸的上身有着浓密的体毛，加上乱糟糟的胡子和头发，让他看起来比起人类更像是什么野兽。  
　　  
　　他的目光扫过地上发抖的女孩，然后立刻看到了那个每个哥谭人都知道的形象。  
　　  
　　“哦……”他咧开嘴笑了，露出泛黄的牙齿，“看看是谁来了，家喻户晓的义警先生，你好啊。”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠没有搭话，他将女孩护到身后，绷紧了身上每一块肌肉，他不喜欢这个人散发出来的那种危险的气息。  
　　  
　　“把我的小羊还给我好吗，我没她不行。”男人还在继续说话，“不用担心，她马上就会很听话的，现在只是出了点意外。”  
　　  
　　“看起来她并不这么想。”蝙蝠侠可以听到那个女孩因为恐惧发出的呜咽，他冷漠地回应着。  
　　  
　　男人不再说话了，他就站在那儿，歪着头看着眼前的影子，表情空白一片。  
　　  
　　随后他发动了攻击。  
　　  
　　动作是那么快，和他庞大的体型完全不相符，几乎是一瞬间他就冲到了蝙蝠侠面前，巨大的拳头直击对方门面。早有准备的蝙蝠侠压低身形一脚踢在他的肚子上，他已经使出了十足的力道，但还是感觉踢在了沙包上，男人被这一脚踢得踉踉跄跄后退了好几部，但没有摔倒。  
　　  
　　他们缠斗了起来，这个巷子太小太狭窄，蝙蝠侠并不能放开手脚，他被击中了好几次，以一个人类的力道而言这简直令人畏惧，即使隔着护甲他都能感觉到肋骨的剧痛，而一击闪避不及的直拳直接打裂了他面罩上的眼部镜片，幸好这个地形对着男人的限制比对布鲁斯的更大，虽然废了点力气但蝙蝠侠还是成功压制了他，然而男人巨大的身躯跌倒在台阶上，呻吟着爬不起身，蝙蝠侠决定再给他最后一拳的时候，他们的目光接触了。  
　　  
　　深邃的蓝眼睛和浑浊的褐色眼睛仅仅接触了一秒，男人突然放声大笑起来。  
　　  
　　“原来是这样！！哦这就难怪了！！”布鲁斯意识到他放弃了反抗，只是靠在台阶上大笑，“行了，我不是你的对手，来抓住我吧，义警先生。”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯警惕地看着他，而男人却显得一脸无辜。  
　　  
　　“我没有演戏，也不是陷阱，我真心实意认输了，义警先生。”他显得很开心，“因为我们是同类啊。”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠的动作僵住了。  
　　  
　　“我看得出来，别否认，你的眼神，你的动作，你的气息，所以我知道我赢不了你。”男人说，“你看，两只野兽对抗的时候，弱的一方总是知道自己该什么时候认输，因为这样才能保住性命啊。所以我……认输了，就这样，她是你的了。”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠一把抓住了他的衣领，声音宛如从地狱传来一般低沉：“别把我和你混为一谈，垃圾。”  
　　  
　　“你不知道你是什么，对吧？”男人继续咧开嘴笑着，“比常人旺盛的精力，比常人强壮的体魄，比常人更不止餍足的性欲……哦还有，总是想破坏掉点什么……是不是这样？”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠只是盯着他，一言不发。  
　　  
　　“我们是野兽，义警。”男人嬉笑着，“知道你是同类我真的很高兴，哥谭是属于野兽的。”  
　　  
　　一记用上全部力量的右勾拳打断了他接下来的胡言乱语，这拳的力量之大让男人直接失去了知觉，他的身体软绵绵地倒在地上，蝙蝠侠回头看了一下那个女孩——万幸的是，她在他们缠斗的时候就失去了知觉。  
　　  
　　刚才那些话没有任何意义。蝙蝠侠对自己说。  
　　  
　　但他似乎说服不了自己。  
　　  
　　“马克·约翰逊。”戈登这么告诉他，“38岁，建筑工人，有三次暴力伤害前科，六年前他的妻子告他家暴，然后两人离婚了，之后他就一直一个人住在哥谭的老房子里，离你打昏他的地方隔着三条街。”  
　　  
　　蝙蝠侠隐藏在窗边的暗处，他很少关心自己抓住的罪犯是什么人——除非这个人背后有很大的阴谋，所以戈登说得很仔细。  
　　  
　　“我们在那个地下室里发现了一个冰柜，里面有一具女性被肢解的尸体。”  
　　  
　　“是他妻子。”这不是问题，而是答案。  
　　  
　　“是的。”戈登厌恶地将资料丢在桌子上，“他和他妻子是十年前结婚的，据说是在一家SM俱乐部认识的，也算是兴趣相投，但是约翰逊的行为越来越出格，开始限制她的行动，并强迫她，所以他妻子——珍妮·约翰逊，把他给告了。”  
　　  
　　“她想离开他，而他做了别的事。”  
　　  
　　“是的，珍妮在离婚后回到了旧金山的父母那里，但是一年后就失踪了，她是个顽劣不堪的女孩，喜欢结交乱七八糟的朋友而且和父母关系也不好，当年她和马克离婚也是直接离家出走，所以她父母没有报警。”戈登叹了口气，“我们有证据表明是马克绑架了珍妮，然后把她关在那个地下室，整整五年。尸体的情况表明她死了还不到三个月。”  
　　  
　　戈登抽出资料中的几张，递给蝙蝠侠：“这是她详细的尸检报告，你可以自己看，我不想复述。”  
　　  
　　作为哥谭市的警察局长，詹姆斯·戈登见过很多真正的人间地狱，但这不代表他会习惯这种东西，他是个真正的好人，所以无法理解人类为什么会对另一个人类做出这种行为。  
　　  
　　“至于你救下的那个女孩，她叫帕梅拉·蒂尔斯，是个雏妓，今年只有17岁。应该是在珍妮死后，被马克囚禁……”戈登的话没有说完，因为他发现他说话的对象已经不存在了，局长办公室里空空荡荡的，只有那扇半开的窗户还能证明刚才确实不是他的幻觉。  
　　  
　　“依旧是个没礼貌的家伙……”戈登抱怨着把资料收了起来，他把蝙蝠侠比平时更阴沉的表现解读为被这个案件的残酷所感染，没有放在心上。  
　　  
　　而对哥谭的社交名流们而言，布鲁斯韦恩明显的情绪不佳，却成了一个值得讨论的话题。  
　　  
　　总是像一只蝴蝶般周旋在人群中的布鲁斯宝贝今天明显冷淡又孤立，他刚进入会场时还是很正常，却在不知道什么时候整个人都仿佛笼罩在了一种怪异的气氛里，带着一种假得可以的笑容和大家打完招呼后，就拿着一杯酒坐到了角落的沙发上，看起来不想和任何人交谈。  
　　  
　　他看起来像是被激怒了，但没人看得出他到底是被什么激怒了。  
　　  
　　当然没人猜得出，毕竟谁也不会注意到酒会的一个小角落里不起眼的小记者和他的女伴。  
　　  
　　来参加这个酒会是个错误。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯瞪着手里的酒杯，因为如果不这么做，他一定会瞪着某个人的方向无法移开目光。  
　　  
　　他不知道为什么克拉克会出现在哥谭的慈善酒会上，而且还有一个美艳撩人的金发女郎牵着他的手，两个人时不时把头凑近亲密地交谈，看起来就像是一对情侣。  
　　  
　　他的心情原本就糟透了，那个男人的资料让他非常的不安，继续按照预定的计划来这里只是因为他想暂时远离一下那种几乎要吞噬他的黑暗。  
　　  
　　结果却看到了更让人无法忍受的东西。  
　　  
　　为什么克拉克会允许那个婊子把手放在他的身上，他知道他是谁的吗，他居然还敢对她微笑，还敢显得那么高兴，布鲁斯真心想要就这样走过去，把他按倒在桌子上，撕烂他的衣服，就这样当着所有人的面操他，让他大声说出自己属于谁，让所有人都看清楚他有多淫荡……  
　　  
　　玻璃的破裂声，刺痛感，以及女性的惊呼，把布鲁斯的意识拉回了现实。  
　　  
　　他发现……他把手中的酒杯捏破了，玻璃碎片深深地刺进他的手里，鲜血和酒液弄脏了他的衣服和会场里昂贵的地毯。  
　　  
　　我刚才在想什么？  
　　  
　　比起手上的剧痛，布鲁斯突然感觉到一阵刻骨的寒意。  
　　  
　　刚才，有一个瞬间，他是不是想要用马克对待他妻子的方法……对待克拉克？就因为克拉克和一个女性表现得有点亲密？  
　　  
　　他感到一阵恶心。  
　　  
　　酒店的医护人员帮他处理了手上的伤，但布鲁斯拒绝去医院，他打了阿尔弗雷德的电话，然后几乎是逃离了这里，他知道克拉克在看他，眼神充满担忧，但是又无法当着这么多人的面过来询问状况，布鲁斯也没有给他提供机会。  
　　  
　　老天啊，他现在不想和克拉克说话。  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德永远是最棒的，他一路上只是默默地开车，没有多问一个字，并且在回到庄园后，看着不断在洗手间里干呕的布鲁斯，也只是安静地拿来了热水喝药物。  
　　  
　　然而看着老管家忧心忡忡的眼神，还是让布鲁斯感到无比的歉疚，他觉得自己简直糟糕级了，更糟糕的是他甚至不知道如何安慰阿尔弗雷德。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，阿福，我吓着你了吗。”他真心诚意地说。  
　　  
　　“我见过你更糟糕的状况，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德平静地说，“虽然我不知道您为什么会这样，但我相信如果你需要我……会开口的。”  
　　  
　　“是的……”布鲁斯突然觉得自己疲惫异常，“是的，谢谢，阿福，我想我应该去……睡一会儿。”  
　　  
　　睡眠有的时候是救赎，有的时候是地狱。  
　　  
　　他清楚地知道自己在做噩梦，梦里他在殴打马克，这家伙满脸是血，却还狂笑着对他说“你看看你，和我有什么区别，义警先生？”  
　　  
　　然后他就突然变成了那个女孩，她睁着大大的眼睛看着布鲁斯，眼中满是恐惧。  
　　  
　　“你会伤害我吗。”她问。  
　　  
　　“不……我不……”布鲁斯觉得自己的声音听起来如此遥远，他伸出手想要抓住步步后退的女孩的胳膊，却发现那纤细的胳膊在自己手下折弯成了恐怖的角度，女孩尖叫着倒下，那个男人的声音在他耳边响起：“人类真是脆弱，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯猛地转过身，但他的背后空无一物，他愤怒地寻找着目标，却被什么东西绊倒了。  
　　  
　　那是一个垃圾袋，黑色的，普通的垃圾袋。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯在戈登给他的资料里见过这样的塑料袋，马克用来包裹他妻子的尸块用的就是这样的袋子。  
　　  
　　有新鲜的血水从垃圾袋里渗出，然后布鲁斯看到了克拉克的脸，惨白的、尸体的面孔，仿佛生前被狠狠折磨过。  
　　  
　　幽灵般的声音在耳边回荡：“你看，我说了我们是同类。”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯觉得自己在吼叫，他掐住某个人的脖子，试图阻止他继续说下去，然而歇斯底里的狂笑几乎震耳欲聋。  
　　  
　　“哦，可怜的，可怜的蝙蝠仔，永远不知道自己有多疯狂。”  
　　  
　　小丑惨白的面孔和鲜红的嘴唇近在咫尺，这只是个梦而已，他不能杀他，但这只是梦而已。  
　　  
　　可是他手指下的触感如此真实，他能感觉到体温，感觉到肌肉和气管被压迫时发出的细小声响，甚至可以感受到跳动的脉搏……  
　　  
　　布鲁斯。  
　　  
　　有人在叫他的名字，声音很轻，但是温柔而细腻，这声音就像是一把尖锐的刀，撕破了将布鲁斯缠绕得快要窒息的噩梦。  
　　  
　　他醒了。  
　　  
　　现在不知道是什么时间，月光穿过窗帷间的缝隙洒落在床上，克拉克的眼睛看起来几乎是黑色的，但还是那么明亮与专注，他还穿着布鲁斯最后一次看到他时那身打扮，只是稍稍有点被揉得发皱，因为他躺在床上，布鲁斯则跨在他身上，双手死死地掐着他的脖子。  
　　  
　　似乎是注意到布鲁斯清醒了，他露出了一个很浅的微笑。  
　　  
　　“嘿。”因为脖子被掐住的关系他的声音听起来很怪，而且又轻又嘶哑，“你似乎做了一个可怕的梦。”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯没有回答，他只是出神地看着眼前的男人，然后……又再次开始增加手指上的力量，克拉克的脖子和纤细这个词没多少关系，发达的肩颈肌肉让它看起来充满力量，他从来没想过用力掐上去会是什么感觉，他一向不喜欢窒息play，因为太容易出意外，而克拉克……克拉克根本不会窒息，他不觉得能从这件事里得到什么乐趣——但显然他大错特错。  
　　  
　　他看着自己的手指深深陷进皮肤与肌肉中，他能感觉到气管是如何的变形，骨头又被扭曲成了什么形状，克拉克没有反抗，他甚至没什么反应，只是以一种略带恍惚的表情看着布鲁斯，然后把头向后仰了一点，暴露出更多的脖颈，就好像布鲁斯不是在用力掐而是轻轻抚摸他的脖子似地发出了细微的呻吟。  
　　  
　　克拉克在扭动，不是因为痛苦，而是因为欲望，他的手在布鲁斯的手臂上反复摩擦着，双腿也缠了上来，甚至开始用下体去顶布鲁斯的，他们都已经硬得像石头一样。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯松开了手，克拉克发出了一种抽泣一般的声音，他深深吸了一口气，当然不是因为缺氧之类的问题，相反他看起来似乎有点儿不满足，即使脖子上已经浮现出了清晰无比的青紫掌印。  
　　  
　　不过如果换成一个普通人，这会儿估计颈骨都已经断了。  
　　  
　　然后布鲁斯粗暴地扯开了克拉克的衬衫，纽扣因此飞得四处都是，克拉克忍不住发出了抗议。  
　　  
　　“嘿！这件衣服是我新买的。”  
　　  
　　“买来和可爱的姑娘约会吗？”布鲁斯努力不让自己听起来像个吃醋的情人，不过似乎不太成功，因为克拉克吃惊地睁大了眼睛，然后笑了出来。  
　　  
　　“哦……你……这是在吃醋吗，传说中夜夜笙歌的花花公子？”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，然后突然揪住胳膊把他翻了个身，掐着后颈把他摁在床垫上，在他耳边一字一句地说：“你忘了自己是谁吗，我的小婊子。”  
　　  
　　克拉克的呼吸声一下子混乱起来，他没来得及思考，裤子就被一下子扯到了膝盖处，然后睾丸被狠狠地捏住，迫使他抬高了屁股。  
　　  
　　“那个女孩。”布鲁斯的声音听起来有些危险，他直接将一根手指插进了克拉克的后穴，满意地感受着里面温暖湿润的肉壁，“知道你有多下流的身体吗，不用润滑就这么湿。”  
　　  
　　“凯特只是……”克拉克呜咽着辩解，“只是同事……！！”  
　　  
　　手指一下子增加到三根，然后被撑开，狭小的肉穴就这样被纵向拉伸开来，夹杂着痛苦的强烈快感打断了克拉克的思绪，拉奥啊他爱这感觉。  
　　  
　　“同事？叫得真是亲密，她叫什么名字？”布鲁斯还在拷问着他。  
　　  
　　“……格兰特……凯特·格兰特……”克拉克调整了半天呼吸才终于能回答，“……是负责娱乐新闻的……唔……！”  
　　  
　　布鲁斯按到了他的前列腺，但并没有用力，只是隔着肠壁轻轻地按压，刺激远远不够，这让克拉克感觉自己快要发疯了。  
　　  
　　“真是个漂亮姑娘，不是吗。”  
　　  
　　“哦……拉奥啊……”克拉克觉得自己大概是真的哭出来了，“……我们只是同事，真的只是同事……我听到她说因为工作原因要参加哥谭的慈善酒会，但是缺个男伴……所以我就想……就想……或许能见到你……布鲁斯……我想见你……我只是……”  
　　  
　　“所以你就让她勾着你的胳臂，紧紧贴着你，在你耳边说话？在我面前！？”布鲁斯猛地狠狠地捏住了克拉克的睾丸，粗暴地揉捏了起来，突如其来的剧痛让克拉克倒抽一口冷气，而在他体内的那只手更是在同时开始蹂躏他的前列腺，有那么几秒钟克拉克觉得自己眼前都开始出现星星了。  
　　  
　　“对不起……！”克拉克哭喊着，让自己沉沦在近乎爆炸的快感中，“对不起……布鲁斯……我错了……我……我……”  
　　  
　　他没有办法说清楚下面的话，因为他高潮了，又猛又快的高潮几乎带走了他所有的理智和思考能力，有那么几分钟他只能趴在床上哭泣。  
　　  
　　等他终于回过神来的时候，才注意到布鲁斯变得异常安静。  
　　  
　　刚才还仿佛盛怒气势汹汹的男人现在坐在床边，愣愣地看着地上月光的形状，表情带着难以捉摸的不安。  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯？”克拉克凑过去，抓住他的手，他的声音还带着一点哭腔，但眼神已经清明了，“你究竟怎么了。”  
　　  
　　“我可能是个超出我想象之外的怪物。”布鲁斯没有看克拉克，而是若有所思地抬头看窗外的月亮，“我一直以为我了解我自己，但可能我根本不了解。“  
　　  
　　克拉克等他继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“我……我梦见我杀了你。”布鲁斯终于转过头来看他，但表情还是那么痛苦，“我的行为总有失控的那天，而你会离开我，那时我会杀了你。”  
　　  
　　“布鲁斯。”克拉克突然用双手捧住了布鲁斯的脸，他看着对方的眼睛郑重其事地说，“我不会让这发生的。”  
　　  
　　“你无法保证……”  
　　  
　　“我可以保证。”说这些话的声音很平静，却带着异乎寻常的说服力，“我不会让你失控，也不会离开你，更不会让你杀了我。”  
　　  
　　不知道为什么布鲁斯觉得他说的是真的，他看着克拉克那双真挚的眼睛，终于微笑了一下，然后他说：“我们结婚吧，克拉克。”  
　　  
　　这下轮到克拉克说不出话来了。  
　　  
　　“不愿意？”布鲁斯歪着头，做出了一副受伤的表情，“你刚刚才说不会离开我的。”  
　　  
　　“不……我……我不是……那个……”克拉克结结巴巴地否认，又花了好一会才组织起语句“……我们才交往了三个月！”  
　　  
　　“我们认识都快十年了。”  
　　  
　　“但布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特在公众眼里还是陌生人吧。”  
　　  
　　“那不是问题。”布鲁斯不以为意地在克拉克脸上亲了一下，“我们可以出去约会，一个月后我们就可以结婚了，对有钱人来说这不算什么。”  
　　  
　　淳朴的堪萨斯青年还是一脸的难以置信，他忍不住自言自语：“我的人生会变成什么样子啊。”  
　　  
　　“我只知道，所有人都会知道你是我的。”布鲁斯咬着他的耳垂说，“他们可能会觉得你是我的丈夫，我的玩具，我的性奴，或者别的什么，总之是我的，没有人可以觊觎你，我可以光明正大把贴在你身上的任何人踢开。”  
　　  
　　克拉克脸红了，他不想承认，但这段话让他又硬起来了，阴茎戳着他的大腿，似乎在提醒他如果还拒绝，那就是口是心非了。  
　　  
　　“我会给你戴上戒指。”布鲁斯握住之前克拉克抓住他的那只手，放到唇边亲吻了一下，“戴在手指上，还有别的地方。”  
　　  
　　“别的地方……？”克拉克一时没有反应过来。  
　　  
　　布鲁斯的手按上了他裸露的胸膛，轻轻捏了捏一边的乳头：“比如这里。”  
　　  
　　然后手指一路往下，握住了半勃的阴茎：“还有这里。”  
　　  
　　克拉克的脸红得要滴血，布鲁斯还坏心眼地问他：“可以吗。”  
　　  
　　“…………可以。”  
　　  
　　“我说过什么来着，你真是我的天使。”布鲁斯心满意足地重新推倒了克拉克，拉掉还挂在他膝盖上的裤子，把双腿分开到了一个令人羞耻的角度，然后俯身吻住了此刻柔顺得像一只小羊的青年，“你是无可替代的珍宝。”  
　　  
　　有些事他还搞不明白，但他可以确信一件事，他绝对不会变成马克·约翰逊。  
　　  
　　因为他有克拉克。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我回来了，有人想我吗(´・ω・`)   
> 一个提醒，本文前三章我大修了一下，第三章几乎到了彻底重写的地步，要是忘了前文，可以从头看一遍，保证你们会觉得是第一次看（因为就是第一次）  
> 一个警告，本文有穿环情节，雷者请点叉

克拉克到达韦恩庄园的时候，是周五晚上九点左右，之所以这么晚是因为他在六点下班离开星球日报社后，先回公寓换了衣服，然后去吃了饭，再坐城际直达列车过来的。两座城市之间距离虽然近，但交通还是要花将近2个小时，何况庄园还坐落在哥谭的近郊而非市中心。  
对于克拉克的拜访，阿尔弗雷德显然毫不吃惊，他看起来心情还不错，他说自己马上要出门去参加一场电影的首映，并表示布鲁斯在“楼下”，克拉克下去的时候可以顺便把咖啡送下去。  
“本来我应该给布鲁斯老爷送下去的，但想你们一定想单独聊聊。”老管家的语气平静淡定毫无异样，克拉克却脸红了，他一点都不怀疑阿尔弗雷德知道一切，不过他还没傻到开口去问。  
从韦恩宅通往蝙蝠洞的阶梯长而曲折，超人熟悉蝙蝠洞，但却并不熟悉这条路，因为他大多利用暗道进出这里，所以克拉克决定慢慢一步步走下这些楼梯，他远远就能看到布鲁斯穿着黑色的毛衣和长裤坐在主监视屏边聚精会神地工作着，似乎完全没注意到他。  
“阿尔弗雷德出去了？”不过当他终于走完楼梯的时候，布鲁斯头都不抬地一句话证明了克拉克的猜测是错误的。  
“是的。”克拉克把放着咖啡壶和糖罐的托盘放在布鲁斯身后的桌子上，还是没忍住问了出来，“你怎么知道是我？”  
“阿尔弗雷德才不会发出那么吵的脚步声。”布鲁斯从案头的文件里抬起头来，看了自己的男朋友一眼，一点都不客气地说，“给我黑咖啡，我想那个糖罐应该是给你准备的。”  
“你应该少摄取一点咖啡因。”克拉克皱了皱眉，下来之前他和阿尔弗雷德聊了聊，老管家向他抱怨了布鲁斯总是在喝咖啡，有时候一晚上能喝掉两壶。  
“又是阿福？”布鲁斯简直明察秋毫，“他上次动员迪克来说服我，这次轮到你了，不过我不会成为红茶派的，而且我知道你也不是。”  
“咖啡因不会对我产生任何效果，我喝咖啡只是一种嗜好。”话虽这么说，克拉克还是端着咖啡送到了布鲁斯手边，不过他还没把杯子放稳，就被一把搂住腰拽了过去，差点打翻咖啡。  
“嗨！你……”克拉克的抱怨被一个浓情蜜意的吻给吞没了，或许是因为蝙蝠洞温度太低，布鲁斯的嘴唇微微有点凉意，但很快就在两个人的体温中变得灼热起来。  
这个吻持续的时间不算长，以布鲁斯的标准来说最多只能算打个招呼，不过已经足以让气氛变得躁动起来。  
“你这身打扮不错。”布鲁斯评价道。  
今天克拉克没有穿他平时穿的大一码的衣物，而是穿了一件白色的高领毛衣和紧身的水洗牛仔裤，看起来年轻又有活力，而且凸显了他的好身材。  
“你说这是约会的。”克拉克把手搭在男友的肩膀上，将两人之间的距离拉得更近了，“我以为你会希望我看起来有魅力一点，这样别人才不会质疑哥谭宝贝的眼光。”  
“我喜欢你这么穿。”布鲁斯的手滑进了克拉克的毛衣，沿着腰部的曲线轻抚着，“不过我可一点都不介意别人质疑我的眼光，他们不需要知道你是多么璀璨的宝石，也不需要知道我为什么选择你……”  
随着说话的嗓音渐渐地变得低沉，他的抚摸也愈发色情起来，毛衣被慢慢推了上去，布鲁斯低下头，舔了一下那些轮廓分明的腹肌，满意地听到克拉克因此发出了一阵惊喘。  
“他们只需要知道你是我的，其他都不重要。”他如此宣布道。  
这让克拉克忍不住笑了出来，他搂住布鲁斯的脖子笑着吻了他，边吻边说：“哦，你这个任性的，不讲道理的控制狂。”  
“然而你爱我。”  
“是啊，爱得发狂。”克拉克一本正经地回答，“爱得现在就想给你口交。”  
这次轮到布鲁斯发笑了。  
“矜持点，小镇男孩。”他轻轻拍了拍那个被牛仔裤包着的弹性十足屁股，“我还有事要跟你说呢。”  
“哦？什么事。”克拉克不情不愿地拉开了点距离。  
“上次我说的，‘标记’那件事，你考虑得怎么样了。”  
克拉克知道自己的脸肯定又红了，他呼出一口气，说：“我说过只要你想就可以吧。”  
“别这么随便，我们讨论的可不是性交的姿势。”布鲁斯不以为然地拍拍他的脸，“而是在你的老二上打个洞。”  
虽然心里清楚，但这么直接描述出来还是让克拉克整个人畏缩了一下，而这当然瞒不过正搂着他的男人敏锐的目光。  
“觉得害怕了？”这个事实似乎让布鲁斯甚为开心，嘴角都扬起了一个小小的弧度。  
“我只……有点紧张。”克拉克咕哝着。  
“可是你这样更让我让我想要弄疼你。”布鲁斯一只手按上克拉克的胸口，隔着衣物捏住了他一侧的乳头，不轻不重地揉捏着，感觉着小小的敏感的肉粒在他的指尖变得挺立，“我想用针穿刺这小东西，当然不会有麻醉，那对你没任何用处，你会疼得颤抖吗？克拉克？”  
想象这个都能让克拉克颤抖，不过他控制住了，除了喘息变得明显外没做出任何丢脸的反应，不过或许已经很明显了。  
“我会给你带上乳环，沉甸甸的，它会让你的乳头敏感得不行，每次动作衣服都会磨得你受不了。”布鲁斯还在描述，他漂亮的，像是大海一样深邃的蓝眼睛此刻正一动不动地盯着着克拉克的脸，像有魔力一般让人挪不开眼，几乎要溺死在里面，“这样你就能无时无刻感觉到我了。”  
“无时无刻。”克拉克复述着，声音沙哑，他意识到自己的呼吸正毫无道理地变得沉重。  
“对，不过这只是开始。”揉捏乳头的力道正在变重，克拉克必须更努力才能不发出呻吟，而布鲁斯的声音听起来犹如恶魔的低吟，“然后就轮到你的老二了，我们就用最传统的方法好了，在龟头上打个洞，一直穿刺进尿道，听起来就很疼是吗，而穿进环的时候会更疼，而你对疼痛是那么的敏感。”  
胸口被用力地掐了一下，让克拉克忍不住呜咽出声，这该死的感觉是如此之好，甚至不得不分心去得控制力道才不至于在布鲁斯的脖子上勒出淤青来。  
“这就是我想对你做的事情。”布鲁斯的语调与动作同时变得轻柔起来，但眼里还是饱含着激烈的渴望，“你现在明白了吗？”  
“是的。”克拉克情不自禁地俯下身去吻他，“我十分明白，来吧布鲁斯。”  
于是他们去了蝙蝠洞的医疗区。  
由于一些不需要多解释的原因，蝙蝠洞里具有相当完备的医疗设备和工具，甚至还有一个专业标准的手术室，虽然大家一般都期望不要用上它。  
克拉克有点着迷地看着布鲁斯有条不紊地准备着工具，耐心又细致地给每一件东西消毒——虽然这没什么必要，但这份坚持其实让他感到很愉快。  
而布鲁斯一件件摆出来的那些东西……他皱了皱眉，拿起了其中一根十公分左右长的金属针，它看起来是中空的，直径应该在三毫米左右，克拉克知道这东西是穿孔针，但它的材料看起来异常的眼熟，那种带着奇怪闪烁感的银色……于是他在针的尖端按了一下。  
随着一阵轻微的刺痛，他看到自己的指尖渗出了小小的血珠。  
“D2合金？”克拉克用一种无法置信的口吻说，“这是D2合金做的？”  
“反正它们也没什么别的用处。”布鲁斯连头都没抬地回答。  
D2合金是数年前布莱尼亚克在一次袭击中曾经使用过的特殊合金，它能在克拉克能力基本完全的情况下，刺进他的身体，虽然每次只能作用于一个点，也就是说只有针状的才有用处，而且能刺穿的深度也就三公分左右，但已经令人震惊。正义联盟想办法销毁了布莱尼亚克的实验室和原料，而收缴来的数公斤D2合金则被用来制作超人专用的注射针，因为以前的注射针是用混杂了氪石粉末的金属制成，虽然含量极微小，但每次还是会让克拉克感到不太舒服。  
“D2合金是正联的财产。”克拉克不赞同地看了一眼布鲁斯。  
“对，所以这些不是正联的那些。”布鲁斯回答得轻描淡写，让克拉克更加惊诧了。  
“那这些是……”  
“布莱尼亚克把一些合金给了他的合作者卢瑟，我发现了，于是我去偷了出来。”布鲁斯诚实地回答了他，“我怎么使用它是我的事。”  
“那是四年前的事情了，布鲁斯。”克拉克翻了个白眼，“你不觉得你应该告诉我一声吗。”  
“告诉你的话，你会很啰嗦，然后让我把它们交给正联。”布鲁斯不以为然地耸耸肩，他的准备工作已经完成了，于是把那根针从克拉克手里拿了回来，然后看着自己男友的眼睛说，“相信我，克拉克，它们只是用来以防万一的。”  
克拉克只是瞪着他，僵持了一会儿之后，他叹了口气放弃了。  
“该死的蝙蝠式的控制，是吗。”  
“是啊，而你爱死了。”布鲁斯笑了笑，然后语调变了，“坐下，把衣服拉到胸部以上，不用脱掉。”  
不是布鲁斯平时那种柔和而平静的语气，带着冷淡与强硬，锐利得像把刀，这不是情人的要求，而是支配者的命令，足以另克拉克从尾椎到头皮到感到一阵难以形容的酥麻。  
说得没错，他爱死这个了。  
所以他深吸了一口气，退后几步在后面的椅子上坐下，乖乖地将毛衣拉了上来，这件衣服十分贴身，但还没紧到不用手按着就能箍在身上的地步，所以他不得不一直抓着它。  
布鲁斯走了过来，把放着工具的手术盘放在一边，伸出手摸上了克拉克裸露的胸膛，他的手很凉，而克拉克的皮肤灼热，这使得触摸过的地方如同电流通过皮肤，他沿着胸肌的轮廓抚摸了一会儿，然后用两根手指灵巧地夹住一侧的乳头搓动，直到感觉到它硬了起来，再用力拉扯起来。  
另一只手则用镊子夹住穿孔针，对准乳头根部的位置扎了下去。  
身体被穿刺的感觉比克拉克想得还要更疼，那根针又如此粗大，他能感觉到它撑开皮肉从中穿过，带来火烧一般的剧痛。  
捏住乳头的手松开后，就能很清楚那根针横贯在他的身体上，随着他胸膛的起伏一起起伏，而这离结束还早，布鲁斯从盘中拿起一个金属环，顶着针的末端推进了被穿刺开的洞中，因为环比针还要粗一点，顶进去的时候又是一阵尖锐的疼痛。  
克拉克喘息着，这疼痛没有超过他的承受力，但已经足以让他兴奋起来，阴茎在裤子里蠢蠢欲动，这让他忍不住想要夹紧双腿，但布鲁斯注意到了，他抓住了克拉克的大腿。  
“别动。“他如此说，当然是命令句，于是克拉克只能继续忍耐。  
布鲁斯重新把注意力放回到克拉克的胸口，用一个小球封住乳环的接口后，一侧就完成了，接着是另一侧。  
全部完工的时候，克拉克的老二已经硬得发疼，精神抖擞地将裤子顶出了一个小帐篷。  
他还在紧紧抓着自己的衣服，胸口的感觉古怪极了，疼痛已经开始消减，异物感如此强烈，乳头因为被撑开而发胀，还有种拉扯感。  
这时一根手指勾住了其中一个乳环拉扯了一下，让克拉克立刻发出一阵呻吟。  
拉奥在上，他以前没有这么敏感的，但现在他的乳头感觉似乎被放大了数十倍，仅仅是拉扯带来的轻微刺痛与快感让他几乎就要射在裤子里了。  
“看起来效果比我想象得还要好。”布鲁斯的声音听起来如此遥远，“瞧你的老二，如此迫不及待。”  
他隔着裤子摩搓了一会克拉克的阴茎，直到可怜的年轻人因为忍耐全身都开始打颤才停下，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，拨开已经被前液打湿的内裤，让早已完全勃起的阴茎从束缚中解脱出来，滑进他的手里。他当然不会是第一次看到克拉克的这个身体部位，但却从未仔细地打量过它。  
克拉克的阴茎大小尺寸和布鲁斯自己的相仿（不过布鲁斯坚持认为自己要更大一些），形状十分完美，笔直的柱身颜色和克拉克的皮肤一样显得很浅，龟头的颜色则要稍微深一些，呈现略深的粉红色，手感就像天鹅绒一样厚实又细腻，没有一丝多余的褶皱，因为克拉克的特殊体质布鲁斯相信他没有割过包皮，所以这只可能是天生长得如此完美。  
“哦……克拉克……你这个得天独厚的家伙。”布鲁斯用掌心摩搓柱身突起的血管，感受着它在自己手中的抽动与克拉克隐忍的表情，“你拥有的这种超凡的力量与肉体，对大部分的地球人而言，就像是个神祗。还记得我们之前剿灭过一个崇拜你的邪教吗，他们虽然有点夸张，但事实上只要你愿意，的确有无数人会匍匐在你脚下乞求你，心甘情愿奉献上自己的一切。”  
“……那种事……”克拉克想要说点什么，但是他发不出声音，因为布鲁斯的舌尖正沿着柱身从下往上缓慢地划过，这让他颤抖着只能抓紧自己的衣服，然后挪开了目光，他没法看着布鲁斯的表情，那太过了。  
“可是你却像个凡人一样在我手心里颤抖着，任我为所欲为。”布鲁斯的舌头划过尖端小洞的时候，克拉克屏住了呼吸，“可这还不够，我是个贪得无厌的男人，所以我还需要你给我更多。”  
“更多。”克拉克重复这个词，声音宛如梦呓，“是的，更多。”  
“我会给你戴上这个。”布鲁斯把一个小小的金属环放到克拉克手里，“你可以先看看。”  
那看起来就是个普通的银白色的金属环，但拿到手里克拉克意识到这是某种特殊的铂金合金，坚韧而沉重，内圈的部分蚀刻着一个非常小的蝙蝠图案。  
这还真是个“标记”啊，克拉克脸红了。  
“我本来想刻上我的名字。”布鲁斯的声音里带着点儿遗憾，“但风险还是太大了。”  
克拉克把合金环放到布鲁斯的手里，用压抑着情感的声音对他说：“来吧。”  
冰冷尖锐的东西顶在身体最脆弱部位的感觉让人战栗，克拉克意识到自己在害怕，他不得不咬住自己的下嘴唇来阻止自己发出不安的抽气。  
“我觉得你应该把我绑起来。”他忍不住说，“我害怕我会不小心……”  
“这样就行了，克拉克。”布鲁斯抬起眼看了看他，“我希望你在完全自由的情况下接受它，这对我来说……意义重大。”  
克拉克沉默了一下，然后点了点头。  
他承诺不会让布鲁斯失控，那么最起码他该做到不会自己失控。  
然而实际被穿刺的痛楚还是强烈到超出他的想象，针尖仿佛灼热的火焰般令人无法忍受，克拉克几乎用了全部的力量来防止自己的本能启动，他知道自己绝对叫出声了，大脑变得一片空白，回过神来的时候视野中仿佛充斥着鲜红色……不，哦，不不不……意识到怎么回事后他急忙用手捂住了自己的眼睛，才没让热视线就这样击中蝙蝠洞的洞顶。  
布鲁斯则完全没察觉到刚才有多么危险，他正在将那个印着他标记的环推进穿刺出来的伤口里，这比被刺穿的时候还要疼，伤口被生生地撕裂开，被扩张得能容纳它，生理性的眼泪无法控制地濡湿了克拉克捂着眼睛的手指，他的呼吸也因为疼痛变得深而急促，发出了抽泣般的声音。  
“克拉克，看着我。”这个时候，布鲁斯却下了命令，克拉克小心翼翼地挪开手指，确认自己的视野已经恢复正常后，才垂下眼看着蹲在自己面前的布鲁斯。  
他的阴茎因为刚才的疼痛已经软了一半，现在安安静静地躺在布鲁斯的掌心，银色的合金环就像是个单纯的装饰品那样点缀在龟头的位置，疼痛已经在逐渐消退，布鲁斯轻轻撸着他的柱身，对克拉克来说这轻柔的动作本来应该几乎完全感觉不到，但现在所有的感观似乎都被放大了，他的身体甚至敏感到抽搐了一下。  
“感觉怎么样？”布鲁斯的声音温柔得像是丝绸。  
“很……很奇怪……”克拉克深呼吸了两次，试图让自己平静下来，他的特殊体质在顺利地起作用，已经不那么疼了，但那种拉坠感反而变得更加鲜明。  
“我倒是觉得很漂亮。”体环反射着灯光，就像是装饰在大理石雕塑上的宝石般闪闪发光，布鲁斯看着这景象，突然感觉到前所未有满足，他的克拉克愿意为他做到这个地步，“真想让你永远戴着它们。”  
“你是说……还要拿掉吗？”克拉克有些意外地看着他。  
布鲁斯亲吻了一下克拉克的阴茎，满意地感觉到它颤动了一下，然后硬了一点：“这个不能拿掉，这是我们爱的契约，你得一辈子带着它。”  
克拉克咽了一口唾沫，“一辈子”这个词让他心跳加速，虽然被保证了很多次，但此刻他第一次感觉到布鲁斯那个“结婚”的提议是认真的。  
“不过这两个小玩意。”布鲁斯又拨弄了一下一侧的乳环，夸张地叹着气说，“就不能一直呆在这儿了，因为所有的坏蛋都喜欢攻击你的胸部，让人看见超人戴着乳环可有点惊世骇俗了，对吗？”  
克拉克不禁为这个没发生过的情形羞耻得说不出话来，他不敢相信自己居然从这件事里感到了一点兴奋。  
“……我并不介意……”他用细弱蚊蝇的声音说。  
“我知道，你并不介意别人怎么看你，但是我介意。”布鲁斯站起了身，把克拉克从椅子上拉起来，开始帮他把裤子穿回去，“我想要你维持住超人完美无缺光辉正直的形象，人们需要这个，一个理想中的救世主——而且也可以满足一下我把这个救世主操成一个荡妇的虚荣心。“  
克拉克没说什么，他像个任人摆布的洋娃娃一样任凭布鲁斯把他的牛仔裤扣起来，把衣服拉回原处，就像是刚从楼上走下来的时候一样。  
但是当然不一样。  
勃起的阴茎被裤子勒得难受，那个金属环摩擦着尿道，带来强烈的异物感，乳头更是敏感得不像话，仅仅因为毛衣的摩擦就开始发疼。  
然后布鲁斯给了他一个缠绵的热吻。  
“怎么样，现在是不是能随时感觉到我的爱。”他坏心眼地隔着毛衣摩擦克拉克的胸膛，让后者倒抽了一口气，“今天和明天，你都得戴着它们，等你回大都会的时候再拿掉。”  
“明天……”克拉克终于想起了之前说好的事情。  
“对，明天我们去约会。”布鲁斯拉开了两人的距离，他十分愉快地笑着，“布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的第一次正式约会，一个值得纪念的日子，所以我现在还要做大量的工作，而你……去楼上我的房间里，看会儿书，或者做点别的什么——但是有一条，不许碰自己。”  
克拉克忍不住吞下了自己的口水，这听起来可真是……  
“我知道你现在想要得不得了。”布鲁斯无情地转过身，朝着工作台的方向走了过去，“但就几个小时，乖乖等我上来，然后我会好好奖励你。”  
“一言为定？”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯停下脚步，转头看了他一眼，带着笑容说：“当然一言为定，宝贝儿。不过你要是违反预定碰了自己，后果自负。”  
“没问题。”克拉克如此回答，然后深呼吸。  
最多几个小时，他告诉自己，你能办到的，克拉克，别像个青春期的毛头小子。  
他开始计算时间，以秒为单位。


End file.
